Total Drama Island: Season Two
by Lulia Fleur
Summary: 22 new teens are in for a Total Drama Island summer. Follow these OC campers through new challenges, twists, alliances, adventure, drama and romance. *Closed*
1. Meet the Campers

_**Hey! Tatiana here! This is the first chapter of "Total Drama Island: Season Two!" Hooray! In this chapter, you will meet the 22 campers; 11 boys and 11 girls. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Over a dense Canadian forest of an undisclosed location, a camera chopper soared just above the tree tops. The green foliage went on for miles and miles, no roads or building anywhere within sight. Suddenly the forest gave way and a pristine yet lonesome Canadian lake came out of no where. This was massive lake was Lake Wanawanaka. Flying over the calm, freshwater lake the camera helicopter fixed on a large island with thick pine plumes, sandy beaches and a high-rising cliff on one side. Zooming in, a humble summer camp was seen situated on the island; two cabins, one mess hall, an outhouse, a communal bathhouse, a shed and a large dock that stretched out into Lake Wanawanaka. Then a single man could be seen on the dock in a blue shirt, brown jeans, perfectly coifed hair, five-o'clock shadow, beady eyes and a cocky grin on across his immaculate white teeth.

"Heeeeeeellooooo to everyone in the viewing audience!" He waved at the camera. "And welcome back to Total… Drama…Island...Season TWO!" The man gave a chuckle. "Missed me? I know you did! I'm Chris McClean, the handsome host to this wonderfully twisted reality show!"

As the camera moved, he turned his body.

"Twenty-two ordinary teens have been chosen to participate in a beautiful Wanawanaka summer! They will spend the entire summer sleeping on lumpy beds filled with unmentionables of the outdoors; no outlets, no phones and no Internet access and the only way off Isla Total Drama is by getting voted off by their fellow campers. Sound horrific? I know!"

He chuckled and continued.

"And now I am expecting the first eleven campers. Arriving on the beautiful Lake Wanawanaka Camper Currier, that yacht will be the last taste of civilization these teens will experience for two and a half months. Sound fun? Oh it is, my pretties, it is. Let's see who's first to arrive."

As those words left his smirking mouth, a big white yacht blew its horn. Pulling carefully up to the dock, it released its first victim. "Hey… It's Nathan." A tall, slim sixteen-year-old boy hopped off of the boat with a guitar case on his hand.

Sweeping his medium length hair from his eyes, the sixteen-year-old scanned the island.

"Hey… this isn't the Music Camp I signed up for…" Shooting Chris a questioning look, Nathan saw that the man was smiling devilishly. Narrowing his green eyes, the teen knew he'd been tricked.

"There's no Music Camps for miles! They're too smart to get within six-hundred miles of Camp Wanawanaka." Chris gave a wicked chuckle and grin.

The look of horror steadily crept onto Nathan's face. "Now get your stuff to the end of the dock! The rest of the campers are about to arrive!" Chris pointed. Nathan grabbed his stuff and sighed as he walked to the edge of the dock. Chuckling a little, Chris turned to the nearest camera.

Shielding his eyes against the sun, McClean saw the yacht in the distance. Just as the boat was almost docking an average five-foot-four sixteen and a half-year-old jumped off of its bow. Wearing a white pharmisicist jacket and a black turtle neck shirt with a black ruffled mini skirt and knee-high socks.

"Hey Erin!" Chris offered a friendly smile that he clearly cultivated over years of showbiz.

Taking a big inhale of the fresh Canadian forest air, Erin made her way over to Chris McClean, her waist length thick black wavy hair flowing with her movement. Erin gave him and indifferent look. Chris rolled his eyes and he tossed a thumb to his right. "Join Nathan at the end of the dock and hang."

Erin scowled at the man, grabbed her stuff and sighed as she walked to the edge of the dock.

Watching the girl go, Chris shook his head with an annoyed look and looked at the camera. "Weirdo." Winking at the camera, the hammy TV host looked up to see the yacht pulling in again. A feminine giggle was heard over the boat's loud motor.

"Yoo-Hoo! Chris!" A beautiful girl with flawless skin and bright blue eyes wearing a red sparkly tanktop with a black mini skirt, red leggings, and black ballet flats stood on her tip-toes as she waved from the boat. As the yacht pulled up to the dock, the sixteen-year-old hopped to the deck.

"Welcome Fiona." Then he noticed the mound of bags she had up on the yacht. "Good to see you… came prepared."

Fiona giggled.

"Oh ever since those fashions shoot in Rio, I will never leave home without my essentials." The teen supermodel looked off, twirling a finger around a lock of her long, curly, blonde hair. Then she noticed something. Bringing her bright blue eyes to Chris she gave him a curious look. "Uh… where is my personal trailer? I want my apple juice now."

Chris chuckled, trying not to burst out laughing. "Fiona this is summer camp. Your personal trailer is a bunk with the other girls." The man couldn't stop smiling at the look on Fiona's supermodel face. "Now if you please… take your one-hundred bags and wait with Nathan and Erin."

With her nose still in the air, Fiona began the process of moving her bags to the opposite end of the dock. The yacht blew its horn and dropped of the next camper.

"Geoffrey… welcome amigo." Chris gave the five-foot-nine-inch eighteen-year-old wearing cowboy hat a welcoming salute. "Uh… yeah." Geoffrey squeezed out, eyeing the other teens across the dock. He wore a hawaiian shirt and cargo pants and a pair of flip-flops. He tossed a thumb to his right. "Join them at the end of the dock and hang."

The teen held a duffle bag and made his way towards the other teens. Jumping at the sudden sound, Chris turned to look into the eyes of the next camper.

The front of the boat was graced with an extra-ordinarily curvy of a sixteen-year-old girl with long, blonde, wavy hair. "Hey Candy. How ya doin'?"

Hopping off of the boat, Candy smiled sweetly at the TV host.

"Oh, just fine, thanks for asking Chris!" Candy replied cheerily, her large chest looked as if it could explode out of her pink and white striped, low neckline crop top. "Camp is going to be SO fun! I can tell. My mom says I have a great TV face!"

"Among other things… And don't you worry about camp, Candy; it's gonna be a scream! Now pop a squat at the end of the dock." He motioned for her to join the other campers. Smiling she walked down the dock to the other teens, her high silver pumps clicking on the wood.

As soon as she got to the end of the dock, she dropped her bags and squatted much to the confusion of the other campers, Chris and the cameramen.

"Is this good Chris?!" Candy called to him, her denim mini skirt thankfully stretching with her awkward position. Chris slapped his forehead.

"Just meant for you to meet and mingle with the other campers. It was an expression, Candy." He returned, shaking his head. Candy stood.

Now that everything was clear, she turned to the other campers. "Hi! I'm Candy!" She waved at all the teens.

"Junpei… nice to have you with us." Giving a welcoming yet entertained smile, Chris watched as the five-foot-nine-inch seventeen-year-old scrambled to get to his feet. Junpei turned, his skinny, slouching frame hidden by a blue kimono with white cloud patterns.

"Uh...hello!" Junpei said as he walked towards Chris, his light brown hair in a ponytail flowing with his movement. "Grab your bags, dude and I hope you like the outdoors because I give you five minutes to live."

The boy's blue eyes widened for a quick second before he shuffled to the end of the dock. "All right; enough with the jokes… Bring on the next victim-I mean camper."

The white boat pulled up and spat out the camper.

"Sam! Welcome to summer camp!" Chris greeted. The seventeen-year-old with shoulder-length wavy blue hair and forest green eyes gave a little grin at the TV host.

"Thanks Chris." Sam nodded, her crisp dark blue jeans set off her modest flower print sweater and flats. Chris was bored with her all ready.

"To the end of the dock." He flicked his thumb to the right. The man's nonchalant command made Sam's blood boil and as she grabbed her bags and walked past him, she stomped his foot.

Holding in a scream of pain and fighting off tears, Chris cleared his throat before shooting Sam a glare. The blue head returned his stare with an animalistic scowl. Rolling his eyes, Chris went back to welcoming the eight and ninth campers.

"Halona! Glad you could make it!" Another girl with short red hair and green eyes gracefully landed on the dock, followed by her twin brother.

"Mathias! Welcome!" Chris grinned wickedly, he had plans for this two. He has shaggy, red hair similar to her sister's. And large, round, green eyes.

"Get to the end of the dock please; I know it's crowded but that's nothing compared to the bunk arrangements." Chris laughed but Halona gasped and Mathias grimaced. The twins grabbed their bags and shortly joined the other campers. They were met by a clueless looking Candy and a smiling Sam.

"Hi Halona and...Mathias." Sam grinned, eyeing the male redhead playing with his 3DS.

"You've got the cutest outfit! And you play the violin!" Candy said eyeing her violin case in hand and continued. "That's amazing! I can play Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star on the ATM machine! That's my music experience." Candy carried on, giggling.

"Thanks...um..."

"Candy! You know, like the sweet treats!" She exclaimed giggling. "I'm Sam. This is Fiona, Geoffrey, Nathan, Junpei and Erin."

Kinda surprised at the twins hasty retreat, Chris shrugged and focused on the next camper to pull up in the yacht. A fit sixteen-year-old boy hopped to the dock, an excited smile on his face and wild auburn hair from the speedy boat trip.

"Hola Jared! What's up?" Chris pounded a fist on Jared's.

"It's awesome to be here, Chris! I even brought my toothbrush and lucky underwear!" The boy was clearly being funny, but Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Dude; we're all hoping you brought your toothbrush and undies!" He gestured for the other nine campers, a slightly disgusted look on his face. Jared just laughed it off.

He waved at the other teens. "HEY fellow campers!" The boys and most of the girls, save Fiona and Erin, waved back. Chris put a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Then take your lucky unders and butt to the end of the dock, bra." He pointed. Jared grabbed his bags and walked to the end of the dock, smiling at all of the other teens.

Jumping at the sudden sound, Chris turned to look into the eyes of the next camper. "All right, Damon ma' man! How's it going?!" The TV host heartily shook the hand of sixteen-year-old Damon. The teen gave an easy smirk.

"It's going slow an' easy, Chris." The averagely built boy with deep brown, short hair shrugged. He wore a open long sleeved, white and blue checked shirt with a plain white t-shirt underneath. Faded jeans and light brown trainers.

"Park it at the end of the dock, Damon." Chris pointed to the teens at the end of the dock. Hauling suitcase to the other teens, Damon gave Halona a tiny friendly smile, to which the red-haired beauty returned.

Chris snickered.

"You have just seen the first eleven campers! Quite a collection of the colorful campers, but we still have eleven more to go. Let's see who opens up for this next batch of teens." As those words left his mouth, the white yacht was powering toward the dock. The boat pulled to a stop. Jumping out was a seventeen-year-old brunette boy with a tight-fitting, long-sleeved dark red shirt, black fitted slacks and smart dress black shoes.

"Excuse me! Where is the golf course?! The day spa?! The CIVILIZATION!" The boy snarled, his sea blue eyes sharpening at Chris.

"Cyel, dude; there's no golf course, civilization and there sure as heck ain't a day spa. You signed up for camp."

"I was told I was on a luxury vacation with a golf-course, day spa, five-star housing and CIVILIZATION!" The brunette boy's tantrum mussed his slick brown hair. Chris only smiled, happy because this was making great television.

"Nope. Sorry, bra. This is Camp Wanawanaka. Maybe you should have put down the putter and read the paper you signed." McClean tried not to snicker. Cyel snarled.

"This unacceptable! Cyel Draconis Highloathe is NOT staying here!" He looked at the other campers. Cyel turned back to the yacht only to find it anchored out of his reach. "COME BACK!"

"You signed it, Cyel. Tough toenails; now get your bags and mingle with the other campers." Chris grinned sadistically as he watched the teen stomp to the other campers.

When Cyel came to the other campers he was met with glares from the other teens and a smirk from Sam. "What are you smiling at?" snapped Cyel.

She slammed him into a head-lock, licked her finger and drove it into his ear. The other campers roared with laughter when they saw Cyel getting a Wet-Willy. Sam held him in a head-lock before yanking his shirt over his head and tripping him. Cyel fumbled around on the dock before he got his expensive polo shirt off of his head.

"Blue-haired harpy!" He snarled, blushing in anger. Sam laughed as did the others campers. The seventeen-year-old girl stood and set her arm on Mathias shoulder, much to his shock. "Welcome to the rest of your summer, princess!"

As the boat pulled up, everyone saw a six-foot-tall sixteen-year-old with shaggy brown hair. He was wearing a brown short-sleeved shirt with a polar bear pawprint in the center of the chest, a pair of blue jeans, and black hiking boots. He also wears a pair of leather gloves with lion-clawed fingertips.

"Maverick. Glad you can work Camp Wanawanaka into your busy schedule."

The boy chuckled. "Camp Wanawanaka sure is beautiful."

"The island sure has that rustic flair about it. But don't worry; its charms wear off FAR before you expect them to." His comment got a concerned look out of the boy. "You know how you were told that Camp Wanawanaka is nature's paradise?" Maverick nodded. "It ain't. It's so full of cameras and underpaid cameramen that it's practically a wildlife documentary set."

The look of horror steadily crept onto Maverick's face. "Now get your stuff to the end of the dock!" Maverick grabbed her stuff and sighed as she walked to the edge of the dock.

"I love messing with teens… They're so trusting." He leaned into the camera shot, being as obnoxious as he could. Snickering he heard a "thump" on the deck.

There was a seventeen-year-old five-foot-seven rebel girl with an art canvas under her arm, Alecia.

Looking up the girl glanced over the island. "Where is the Art Camp? I was told Camp Wanawanaka was an Art Camp!" she snapped. But as soon as that question popped out of her mouth, Chris was smiling like a devilish idiot and the rebel got the message. "There is no art camp… IS there?"

Alecia shot the man a venom-glare. Swiping up her bags, she moved to the end of the dock, her bangs all over her face. Watching her go, Chris turned to the camera.

Chris watched as the five-foot-five-inch sixteen-year-old scrambled to get to his feet. He had the typical emo styled hair and was wearing the typical emo outfit.

"Grab your bags, Clyde and go to the dock." said Chris rolling his eyes. The boy's brown eyes widened for a quick second before he shuffled to the end of the dock and did his best to go invisible as the other teens looked him over. Chris couldn't get enough of the awkwardness.

"And once the rare loner-beast is forced to socialize of other of his own species, he initiates his defense mechanism: going invisible. Not anyone can do that. Only those with nada for self-esteem can pull off such a feat!" And that was his best Mutual of Omaha. "All right; enough with the jokes… Bring on the next victim-I mean camper."

The white boat pulled up and spat out the fifteen camper. "Christina! Welcome to summer camp!"

The fifteen-year-old girl with shoulder length wavy black hair and a blue button up shirt knotted up at the bottom, showing her belly button, cargo capris, black and white sneakers gave a big smile.

"Thanks daddy! You know, every time I see you that dimple on your chin moves!" Christina cheered. As Chris slapped a hand over his chin, Alecia roared with laughter. Christina giggled. "Just kidding, dad." Chris narrowed his eyes at Christina, hand still clapped over his mouth.

"Get your bags to the end of the dock." Tossing a thumb over his shoulder, the man directed the funny girl. Christina giggled and rolled her bags to the end of the dock.

"Anyway… Here comes our next camper." The white yacht allowed a eighteen-year-old boy with a muscular build to hop off. Just by that smirk on his face, you knew that this boy was trouble. "Roland, welcome my brother." Chris pumped his fist.

Roland nodded, his grey eyes setting off his blond with fiery tips hair.

"I needed a new playground." Then Roland's eyes came to the other campers, specifically the girls. "Well, _HELLO_ ladies." Zipping past Chris, the eighteen-year-old walked up to the steadily growing group of teens. Setting down his bags, Roland opened his arms.

"All right… Who's first? What about you Doll-Face?" He leered at Sam. "And you Malibu?" He smirked at Fiona. "Candy Thighs?" He looked at Candy.

"Gasp! How do you know my name?" The oblivious girl exclaimed. Roland ignored her and continued. "Oooh and look at the scientist!" He clicked his tongue at Erin.

"Hey gorgeous. You wanna talk about poetry and the dead?" Immediately he stereotyped the rebel seventeen-year-old. "Buzz off pinhead." She snapped, glaring off.

Chris snickered.

"There's one in every family… And reality TV show; I know, because I picked this guy out. Nothing like a little flirting to tick everyone off." McClean giggled. "Now let's introduce our next camper."

The big white boat yielded the next camper, A seventeen-year-old punk rocker jumped off of the boat. She had blood red with black streaks, uneven ends, down to her shoulders, and straight hair. She was wearing a grey short sleeved t-shirt with black sleeves and a black rose design, an unzipped black leather jacket, dark jeans, black ankle boots, and a black and grey striped beanie with black fingerless gloves.

"Arianna. Welcome to the party." She simply nodded and quietly made her way towards the other campers. The yacht pulled up and a seventeen-year-old girl with shoulder-length, dark brown hair with side swept bangs vaulted over the railing and landed into Chris's personal space.

"Konichiwa Chris!" The girl leaned closer, her asian dark-brown eyes staring into his.

Chris took a step to the side and forced his smile.

"Hey Yuko. You ready for camp?" McClean questioned, trying to distract her from getting any closer. Yuko laughed loudly.

"Yeah! You know, when I was eight, my parents sent be to a camp just like this one. Er, not totally, but I had tons of fun! There were these big guys in white suits that kept chasing me telling me to "TAKE MY MEDICINE"!" Yuko rattled off so fast that you had to take an extra second to comprehend it all.

"That's cool Yuko" Chris began but was cut off by the seventeen-year-old girl giggling loudly. "Yuko! Look! Something shiny over by the other campers!" Chris pointed at Arianna's earrings. Yuko squealed, taking her bags and ran over to the other teens. McClean breathed a sigh of relief when Yuko moved on.

"I'm pretty sure the laboratory will want Yuko back after the show." As those words left his mouth, the yacht pulled up dropping off a fifteen-year-old boy, the boat sped off like the dock was on fire.

"Dominic! You got everything you need for a Wanawanaka summer?" Chris questioned, like he really cared. The dark redhead nodded.

"Did you know that when the ancient Aztecs threw parties, they sometimes sacrificed virgins?" Chris gave him a crazy look. "But mostly llamas and prisoners of war."

"O-okay… Please inform the other campers that we are not Aztecs." Chris threw his thumb over his shoulder, ready to get rid of the walking encyclopedia.

The yacht pulled up again. Out jumped a short fifteen-year-old caucasian girl. Her hair reached her mid-back and it was black with the tips red. She was wearing a white, frilly and flowly white tight shirt with black skinny jeans and black Converses.

"Serinity! How was the boat ride?" Chris asked. Serinity smiled and said "Very beautiful."

Chris gave an awkward grin. "A-Alright then."

The yacht pulled up again, dropping of the last camper. "Amaryllis, nice to have you with us."

Amaryllis inspected the island with her black framed glasses and wrinkled her nose. "T-Thanks Chris." she said geeting her curly auburn hair of her face and straightening her panda eared jacket. Chris threw his thumb over his shoulder and walked over to the campers with Amaryllis walking shyly and quietly behind him.

The TV host walked up to the campers, photography camera in his hands. Then he looked over at the other teens. "All right we need a nice group shot for the promos! "Remember to smile like you mean it!"

Hopping onto the yacht's bow, camera in hand, Chris held it up to his eye.

"Everyone get into position!" The campers fumbled around to stand beside each other and smile. "All right… Say "TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

"TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

Click.

* * *

_**This is the first chapter I hope you like it!, Finally! I've been at it for at least three effin hours. *Sigh* If I describe your Oc's wrong, I apologize, it's quite hard describing 22 oc's. Review and thanks for reading!**_


	2. Teams and First Challenge

_**Hola everyone! Tatiana here with an update! In this chapter, two teams are formed and the campers meet their first challenge. Enjoy. **_

_**AN: I haven't decided if I want to do a "dear reviewers" section. Should I?**_

* * *

Taking the camera away from his face, Chris McClean smiled.

"Great photo campers! Oops. It looks like some of you are a little camera shy." He held the digital camera to the teens; like they could see it from the dock. Candy squinted and tried to see her photo.

"Oh… my… goodness! Is my makeup all right? Do I have something in my teeth?" The blonde-haired airhead was starting to hyperventilate. Chris laughed.

"No. I see two people that are hiding. Clyde, Amaryllis; you know who you are." All of the teens looked to the shy sixteen-and-a-half-year-old girl and the sixteen-year-old outcast. Amaryllis was timidly behind Serinity and Erin while only Clyde's head was peeking out from behind Maverick and Geoffrey.

"C'mon campers. Let's see some tenacity!"

Cyel groaned.

"Get out here and take a good picture, you spineless weirdo!" The rich boy in the long-sleeved dark red shirt snapped at Clyde. Clyde's head started to sink down between his shoulders. "The sooner you show your pasty face and horrid appearance, the sooner I can get away from you people!"

Alecia, Geoffrey and Jared stepped out of their places and stared down Cyel.

"Not cool, dude!" Alecia folded her arms and narrowed her brown eyes. "Why you gotta be like that? It's just a picture."

"JUST a picture?!" Cyel repeated, his sea blue eyes blazing with animosity. "I am Cyel Draconis Highloathe! I have a reputation to protect!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to put people down for it. Bugger off" Jared's mouth creased with a frown. Cyel scoffed and folded his arms.

"Just TAKE THE PICTURE!" The spoiled brat hollered to Chris. The TV host was just sitting back, watching the drama unfold with a smile on his face.

Snickering, Chris looked to Clyde and Amaryllis.

"C'mon guys; before Cyel has another meltdown." That got a laugh out of some of the campers as Cyel glared. Taking tiny steps out from behind their human-shields, Clyde and Amaryllis gave another weak smile for the camera.

Click.

"Oh. It's gonna be a good summer… I just know it." The man smiled at the nearest camera.

Herding the 22 campers to the middle of the camp, Chris gathered them at the steps of the mess hall. Clearing his throat at the 11 boys and 11 girls, the TV host grinned.

"All righty campers, I have to introduce you to a few people." Then Chris pointed at one of the cameras. "This is the camera crew. They are the ultimate privacy- invading machines. Kinda like obnoxious commandos with cameras and a will that cannot be broken."

The campers gave the crew a weary glance over. "Over there is the Outhouse. Some of you may recognize that poop shack from the first Total Drama Island-"

"Duh! We've all seen those awesome Outhouse Confessions!" Roland commented. Chris glared but cleared his throat.

"Good. Then I don't have to repeat myself. Now, I have a very special person that is DYING to meet you all." Chris laid a hand on the doorknob of the mess hall and twisted it. "Please allow me to introduce, Chef Hatchet!" Swinging the door open, a tall, burly black man with a gap in his front teeth, cook's apron and small chef's hat and a menacing powerhouse glare.

Sam, Alecia, Roland, Yuko, Geoffrey, Nathan and Mathias cheered.

"Hello kiddies!" Hatchet gave them all a crazy military grin.

"Woo! It's Master Chief Chef Hatchet!" Mathias cheered as he began moving up to the mess hall. Walking up the steps, the boy saluted the infamous chef. "Chef Hatchet… It's an honor."

With the tiniest of smirks, Chef Hatchet returned the salute. Then Alecia walked up the steps, smile over her face.

"Chef Hatchet, I'm a big fan." She turned her left arm to the big chef and showed him a tattoo just like his. "Thanks for taking the edge off of Chris's lame jokes, plexi-glass smile and mediocre hosting." Knowing Chris to be watching and frowning, Alecia made a fist with her hand to which Hatchet gratefully pounded his.

"All right. Clear the steps." Chris shooed Mathias and Alecia off of the mess hall's steps. Shooting Alecia a glare, Chris cleaned his face and looked into the nearest camera. "It looks like Master Chef has a groupie." The camera cut to Alecia as she gave the bull horns and let her tongue roll out of her mouth.

"Cabins are right behind you. The right cabin is for the ladies… and Alecia." That got him a grimace from Alecia as the other campers giggled. "The left is for the dudes. Unpack and ge tcomfortable, campers. For some of you, this camp will be your home for the next few weeks. After you unpack, get into your swimming suits and meet back here. Your first challenge awaits."

The 22 teens dissipated, going to their collective cabins with their stuff.

The girls and boys separated and went into their cabins. Upon entering their little wooden houses, the girls were appalled by the living arrangements. Three windows, creaky floors and eleven lumpy bunks with itchy brown blankets.

"Well, this is cheap." Fiona stated, growling a little. "I was promised something NOT infested with bedbugs."

Serinity followed the wannabe model.

"Whoa." She gasped. "There's no privacy at all." Filing into the cabin, the girls assessed their surroundings.

Yuko hopped through the doorway on one foot.

"Cool! Psycho lumberjack-chic!" The crazy oriental darted around the room, taking in the smells, sights and sounds. "You know I saw this movie about a camp just like this one, with kids just like us that were stranded on an island just like this but with a psycho lumberjack-killer-dude! All of them but the preppy pretty girl and the happy chubby guy survived."

Amaryllis frowned and hugged herself.

"Camp Wanawanaka isn't like that… is it?" Just then the window slammed open and Sam stuck her head in, making Amaryllis yelp in surprise. "Oh! Don't DO that!"

Sam snickered and rested her elbows on the window frame. "I'm the scariest thing within sixty miles." The blue-haired climbed through the window. "But Cyel might prove me wrong."

"He's not scary, he's just mean." Christina growled, opening her suit case next to a bottom bunk. "Boys…"

"But the other guys are kinda cute!" Candy chimed in, blinking those big blue eyes cluelessly. "That Maverick guy's cute like a potato sack!" Whatever that meant.

Erin plopped down on the bunk above Amaryllis and watched the other girls quietly, while Arianna sat in her bunk listening.

"And that Junpei… What's with that kimono? I though he was a girl." Fiona questioned setting her hula bobble doll on the nightstand. Halona shrugged.

"Perhaps he is one but I doubt it." Halona returned, glancing out the window at the nearby forest.

"Maybe." Alecia said, scratching her head, fussing her black hair a bit.

"I still think he's so handsome that he keeps that kimono." Yuko chimed. Candy nodded.

"I agree with Yuko. I wonder if he'll let me see what he has under that robe…" The blonde-haired curvy cutie wondered.

"Head over there and find out. The boy's cabin is just fifty feet from this one." Sam spoke, tossing her duffle bag on the bottom bunk next to the window. Sam snickered, leaning on the window and looking over to the boys' cabin. As she did, she spotted Dominic watching the girl's cabin.

Meanwhile in the boys' cabin...

"Uh… That girl with the blue hair is looking this way." Dominic peeped, his eyes getting wide with nervousness. The other boys stopped unpacking/wrestling/dressing into their bathing suits.

"So?" Geoffrey was unpacking on his bunk.

Dominic looked at the boys with a concerned look on his face.

"Shouldn't we… like, do something?" He questioned.

"Like what, Dom?" Mathias returned. "We can't stop the girls from looking over here. Girls will be girls."

"… I don't like it." Dominic returned, mulling his bottom lip. "What if they try to talk to us?"

That got the room kinda quiet.

"Oh! You guys have NO spines!" Cyel groaned, getting him glares again. "They're JUST girls! It's not like we should care!"

Damon looked up from his bags to the spoiled rich kid. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I signed up to meet new people and get some new friends. I don't mind some of those friends to be girls." The boy with the toussled hair voiced. Most of the other boys nodded. "So I'm gonna care what they think about me."

Cyel scoffed.

"To make friends, eh? You have NO life." The brunette stuck up his nose. Again, glares.

"Hey everybody! Look at me!" It was Yuko. All of the campers outside looked and saw the crazy seventeen-year-old halfway up the speaker pole in the middle of the two cabins.

Just then the door to the girls' cabin swung open and Fiona and Sam stepped out in their bathing suits. "What in the world?" Fiona called in her red bikini top with white bottoms. Sam was in a strapless polka dotted bikini top and black bikini boy-shorts.

The other campers HAD to stop and watch as the nutty girl reached the top. Standing on top of the two-foot-wide pole, Yuko threw her hands in the air.

Just then the speakers in the middle of the camp squealed with feedback, making all of the campers flinch. Yuko lost his balance and promptly fell fifteen feet to the ground. The seventeen-year-old landed in a heap of pain-laced groans. Fiona, Cyel, Sam, Alecia, Roland, Candy, Nathan, Christina and Mathias roared with laughter. Geoffrey, Junpei, Amaryllis and Serinity rushed to see if Yuko was all right.

"Hey campers!" It was Chris McClean's voice over the speakers. "Get into your swimsuits and get to the mess hall ASAP. Your first challenge waits." The feed cut and all was silent again.

The laughing campers wiped their eyes as Junpei helped Yuko to her feet. The seventeen-year-old nutcase was all right and laughed off her fall.

Just then Erin, Arianna and Halona walked out in their bathing suits. Erin was in her regular clothing. Arianna was in a black swim shirt with dark purple sleeves and black bikini bottoms. Halona was in a strapless polka dotted top with the left with side purple with green dots and the right side green with purple dots and green and purple striped bottoms.

The boys looked on, staring at the girls like they were all aliens. Leave it to Roland to break the silence.

"Lookin' GOOD ladies!" He cheered. "Especially you Sunshine!" That made Halona frown even more.

Alecia laughed as the other girls scoffed, growled and/or turned their noses up.

"You have NO shame, boy-O!" The black-haired rocker called to the blonde-with-red-tips-haired flirt then looked to the other boys. "You guys better put him on a chain before he gets himself hurt!" She got a smack on the arm from Fiona.

"Don't encourage him!" The wannabe model scolded. Alecia rolled her eyes at Fiona.

"He's making a fool of himself. How can I NOT encourage that?" She gestured. Then she whistled, gesturing for the girls. "Yo, c'mon! We gotta get going!"

"Here we come!" Candy jogged cluelessly to them, in a jaw-dropping baby blue bikini with white hearts on it.

"Comin'!" Christina followed Candy in a cameo bikini top, short cut off jean shorts.

Sam, Yuko and Serinity followed. Shrugging, Alecia started walking toward the mess hall with the rest of the girls following her. The boys exchanged glances before making their way to the mess hall

Not even five minuets later, all bathing suit-clad campers were standing in front of the mess hall. Chris McClean was standing there and smiled when he saw that all teens were present and accounted for.

"Now that I have you all here, let's talk your first challenge." The TV host looked over the crowd of teens. "To participate legitimately in challenges, the twenty-two of you will be split into two teams of eleven." Chris rolled his eyes, the technicalities part of his job boring him. "Each teen is randomly chosen so as to not to have bias teams and unfair challenges and so I don't get any HATE mail saying I'm sexist or partial-!" He looked squarely at the nearest camera, glared and pointed his finger threateningly. "-yadda, yadda, yadda. Let's get to that!"

Clapping his hands he eyed the first campers. "Mathias, Halona, please stand in two groups." Following their instructions the readhead twins stood in two groups. All right. Mathias represents the Tasmanian Devils and Halona represents the Electric Eels." Chris held up two fingers. "Two teams respectively. Now, when I call your name, you are a Tasmanian Devil. Sam"

Following suit, the blue-haired joined Mathias.

"Yuko… you're a devil." Chris gestured. Yuko ninja-rolled toward the Devils team. "Serinity, Fiona and Roland you are now Tasmanian Devils." Alecia and Cyel snickered. "Arianna, Nathan and Junpei, Maverick and Christina, you are all devils." The campers walked to their team's side. Chris looked at the other campers.

"Alecia, Candy, Erin, Cyel, Geoffrey, Clyde, Amaryllis, Dominic, Jared and Damon; please join Halona. You are all the Electric Eels."

Chris walked down the steps of the mess hall and looked between the two groups.

"Take a good, long look at the teens facing you, campers, for they are now "the other team"." The man said seriously. The boys and girls eyed each other; some with competitive glares, others with unsure glances. "For the rest of the summer, the Devils and the Eels will stand until we run out of campers to have teams, but you all filled out wavers so what do I care?" Giving a jovial laugh, Chris shrugged as the other campers stared at him with wide eyes. "Now, we've come to the time to introduce your first challenge."

Then, to everyone's horror, the man tossed his thumb toward the HUGE cliff across the island.

"You see that GINORMOUS cliff?" It was a rhetorical question since it was one of the most obvious landmarks of the island. The campers murmured in agreement.

The TV host rocked back on his heels. "And as far as I'm concerned, you are not an official Wanawanaka camper until you jump off that really, really big, pointy mountain over there."

Most of the teens groaned. "Oh, right! Like on the first Total Drama Island when you had all of the campers jump off into the… shark-infested waters… about a hundred feet… below." Sam recalled as her throat continued to tighten.

"Awesome!" Yuko threw her hands in the air. "Sharks AND a hundred foot drop!"

Chris chuckled.

"Oh, it's not a one-hundred-foot drop, campers." He rolled his eyes. But then he turned around to the cliff. "It's a lot bigger. From here it looks smaller, but don't worry, you'll have a chance to scream twice before you hit the water." Turning back around to the squirming teens. "So let's get to it! Day light's a' burnin'!"

Morning faded into afternoon, even past lunch when the campers could see the summit of the cliff. Fiona, Erin, Alecia, Roland, Sam and Yuko made it to the top without being too breathless.

"Oh! I wasn't planning on hiking in a bikini. I've got the biggest wedgie!" Fiona complained.

The other campers were surprised to see the host up here before them.

And how did you get up here so fast, McClean?" Alecia smirked. "Or do all second-rate television hosts have the ability to fly AND suck all the coolness out of what they're hosting?"

McClean simply smiled at the teen. "That would be vampires, my dear and no; THIS first-rate TV host has some perks." Then he tossed his thumb over his shoulder. "I took the chair lift."

"You have a chair lift?!" Cyel came plugging up the hill, his gangly frame not used to such rigorous activity. Huffing and puffing, he stuck a finger in Chris's face. "Why didn't you tell me about the chair lift?!"

Again, Chris smiled.

"C'mon Cyel; we don't call this camp for nothing. You gotta work for it." The man was thoroughly enjoying this. He saw the other teens climbing the hill. "C'mon campers! The sooner you get up here, the sooner your challenge starts."

Finally the last breathless camper plopped down on the dirt of the top of the cliff.

"Awesome. Everyone's here." Chris smiled. "Now the objective of this challenge is to jump off of this cliff and land in the safe zone, marked by buoys below." The campers peeked over the edge and saw the ring of floating buoys. "Once you have splashed down, a boat will swing by and pick you up, dropping you off on dry land and total safety." They all saw a grimy tub boat anchored just to the side. Then Chris gave one of his "there's-gonna-be-pain-for-you-and-that's-good-for-my-soul" laughs. "Why the ring of buoys? Let me answer that this way: You might want to avoid anything outside the safe zone. On the last TDI, we had two man-eating sharks circling the safe zone, but now we added a giant killer squid! So there are sharks and a squid waiting for anyone to jump outside of the safe zone."

They all gulped. Chris just laughed again.

"Team points will be understood as this: The team who has the most jumpers inside the safe zone will win. The team with the most successful jumpers will be declared the winner of the day and are immune to the dreaded Campfire Ceremony." The man wiggled his fingers menacingly. "The losing team will see me after dark where which you will have to vote someone off of the island. Are we clear on the points thing?" The campers nodded. "Super! Now as an added prize, to whichever that team wins this challenge a Jacuzzi will go, courtesy of the Sizzling Springs Sauna and Spa to soak their tired muscles in. This Jacuzzi will be the winning team's for the rest of the summer, providing hours of relaxing bubbles and possible social gathering…"

Good. And are we clear on the objective of this challenge?" The teens nodded. Then a shy camper spoke up.

"Um, Chris?" It was Arianna. "If we land outside of the safe zone… the boat will pick us up, right?"

Excellent question, Arianna and yes, the boat will pick you up." Then his face shadowed with a mischievous look. "But I would recommend getting into the safe zone. You see, the boat has been having some mechanical issues and it may not get to a jumper out of the buoys in time. Squid chow and shark chum if you know what I mean."

The teen gulped hard. Chris laughed again.

"Let's kick this puppy off!" He cheered. "I'll need two volunteers from each team. Junpei, Geoffrey, please." Didn't he just say volunteers? As Junpei of the Tasmanian Devils and Geoffrey of the Electric Eels stepped up, Chris held two straws in his fist. "The team who draws the short straw goes first. Go."

Geoffrey grabbed a straw while Junpei went for the longest looking one. Pulling out their draws, it was Junpei who had pulled the shortest.

"Ah! I wanted the long one!" Junpei complained. Geoffrey gave a relieved sigh.

"All right. Let's see if these Tasmanian' Devils can swim. Who's first?" Chris smiled at the teens.

* * *

_**So? Hmmmm? Tell me what you think! Please review and thanks for reading!**_

_**-Tatiana.**_


	3. The Fall

_**Hey guys! Tatiana here with another update! In this chapter the campers are jumping for the win! Some are fearless... some are not and some are just plain mean. FEATURING THE FIRST OUTHOUSE CONFESSIONALS! Enjoy**_.

* * *

Without giving the host an answer, Yuko took a run at it and jumped.

"COWABUNGA!" The nutty seventeen-year-old oriental kid screamed as she did a jack-knife and landed in the safe zone.

"Let's get these devils off of the cliff! Who's next?" He turned to the Tasmanian Devils side.

"I'm next." Fiona smiled. Rubbing her hands, the wannabe model exhaled before she jumped. Falling into a graceful swan-dive, the sixteen-year-old girl elegantly landed in the safe zone.

The Tasmanian Devils cheered.

"Me next!" Serinity promptly jumped off. The quiet girl with a white bikini top with black shorts effortlessly made it into the safety of the buoy net.

"Yes! I'm going for it!" Maverick pumped his fist and flew off of that cliff. The sixteen-year-old boy made it into the safety zone, but just by a hair.

Next to jump were Arianna and Christina. Both made it to the safe zone. Five Tasmanian Devils were left.

"Uh… Is there an easier way down besides _this_?" Sam questioned as she nervously eyed the drop.

"Well, yes, actually but it won't count as a successful jump." Chris was suddenly holding a bright yellow chicken hat. "This hat marks you as a chicken for the rest of the day and your team cannot count this jump."

Sam shuttered at the hideous looking hat.

_**Cut to the FIRST Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"That hat was really hideous…It was a really ugly hat besides it clashes with my hair." Sam gave the camera a wide-eyed, horrified look.**_

_**Static.**_

"I'd rather jump off a cliff than be seen in such a horrible hat! It clashes with _my_ hair." With those words the blue-haired girl jumped from the cliff. Sam made it to the safe zone.

Chris turned to the last four campers.

"All right, who's it gonna be?" He questioned.

"I'll do it." The blonde-haired-with-red-tips- rocker stepped forward. Chris's smile tripled.

The eighteen-year-old cracked his neck, took a few steps back and then began running to the edge. "GERONIMO!" And his feet left solid ground. He made it to the safe zone.

"I'm goin' for it!" Nathan just hopped off the cliff. Chris laughed.

"Dude! That guy is seriously lacking in momentum. Here's hoping the sharks and squid all ready had lunch today." The TV host looked to the nearest camera. Sure enough, Nathan was far short from the safe zone.

With a splash, Nathan landed outside the safe zone. For a second, he failed to surface but then he did. With a scream and the two sharks and giant squid right behind him, the frantic sixteen-year-old wallflower swam to shore. Scrambling onto the beach, Nathan looked like a drowned rat. Chris laughed.

Chris turned to the last two campers.

"All right, who's it gonna be? Mathias or Junpei?" He questioned. Mathias and Junpei whimpered but jumped noneless. Mathias made it by just a hair and Junpei landed outside the safe zone.

Blinking in surprise, Chris turned to the camera.

"Well, that was… surprising…" Clearing his throat, the TV host smiled. "So the Tasmanian Devils have a score of eight successful jumps. Will the Electric Eels be able to beat that?"

He heard a scoff behind him.

"Of course." It was Geoffrey. "They got eight. We're all jumping here and unless one of us wants to be shark-food, we're getting into that safe zone."

Chris nodded.

"Brave words. So… who's first?" He questioned slyly. The campers and Geoffrey promptly shut their mouths and shuffled their feet.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Okay… so I kinda let my mouth run…" Geoffrey looked off as flies buzzed around his head. "I was gonna jump! But not first."**_

_**Static.**_

Finally Alecia got fed up with the silence.

"I'll do it." The black-haired rocker stepped forward.

"Props for being the first, Alecia." The TV host stated. The seventeen-year-old girl smirked at him.

"I bet you say that to all the girls, McClean." She gave a toothy, mocking smile. Chris's face fell straight if tinted red a little.

"Ha, ha." Chris rolled his eyes.

The seventeen-year-old cracked her neck, took a few steps back and then began running to the edge. The campers and Chris McClean rushed to the edge to see if she was going to make it.

"Holy cheese!" Dominic gasped. "The wind's blowing her out of the safe zone! She's gonna be squid food! By the way did you know that there are two species of squid that reach gi-normous sizes? The Colossal and the Giant Squids!... Sometimes the Humboldt's but mostly Colossal and Giant!"

"Oh… she ain't gonna make it!" Halona bit down on her fingernails. Then, in a tiny splash, Alecia landed in the safe zone. "Yeah! She did it!"

Down at the lake, the bubbles of the jump were all that were seen of the seventeen-year-old.

"Uh… Why isn't she coming back up?" Damon questioned, his eyes shifting from the lake to Chris. But then Alicea's head broke the surface.

Giving her team and a miffed Chris McClean a wave, the black-haired rocker swam over to the tug boat as it pulled up along side the safe zone. Without much of anything else, Alicea was hauled back to shore and given a towel.

"One for the Electric Eels." Chris looked back at the Tasmanian Devils team. "Who's next?"

"Hey! _Weirdo!" _The brunette rich kid pointed into the center of the Electric Eels. He was referring to Clyde who was quietly minding his business.

**_Cut to Outhouse Confessional!_**

**_"I am NOT about to lose this challenge but I'm not stupid. I needed someone to keep the sharks occupied as the rest of us jumped to victory." Cyel swatted the flies buzzing around his head. Then he smiled devilishly at the camera. "And I found the perfect shark/squid chew-toy."_**

**_Static._**

The sixteen-year-old with the emo haircut and black trunks blinked.

"I'm talking to you! You have the lame pathetic emo haircut and black swimming suit!" Cyel's comment only made Clyde sink deeper behind the crowd of teens.

The rich teen snarled, not like NOT having his way. Stomping toward the retreating Clyde, Cyel snatched him by the shoulder.

"You are _THE_ most pitiable person on our team aside from _her_-" He tossed his thumb toward Erin as he ushered Clyde to the ledge of the cliff. "-so therefore, this team can afford to lose you."

Clyde was insulted and offended but he was more focused on the edge of the cliff.

"I'm not jumping! No way!" The sixteen-year-old violin player dug his heels in the dirt as Cyel pushed.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"That Cyel dude is not cool." Clyde folded his arms and frowned at the camera. "This challenge should at least kill me if I fail." He lets out a long sigh. "If only fate would be that kind."**_

_**Static.**_

"Suck it up you big baby and jump!" The more Clyde dug his heels in the dirt, the harder Cyel pushed. Finally they were at the edge of the cliff. "Now… (strain)… JUMP!"

"NO w-AAAAAAAAA!" The ledge crumbled and Clyde went falling. Cyel was holding on by his tiptoes as he tried to retake his balance.

Clyde's screaming could be heard before it faded and a faint splash was heard. Jared was standing closest to the ledge.

"He's got it! He's in the safe zone!" Jared cheered. The other campers breathed a sigh of relief.

Cyel was still teetering on the ledge.

"Hey! Help me!" He squeaked at the long fall to the water below. No one moved. "I said: HEL-!"

And the earth under his feet gave way. The seventeen-year-old brunette boy in the tiny Olympic-issued light red and blue trunks fell off of the cliff. The other campers rushed to the side, hoping the rich snob would miss the safe zone. Sure enough and with a belly-flop heard around the world, Cyel landed in the water outside of the buoy net.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confession.**_

_**"Oh!" Damon laughed, hold his stomach. "Cyel's jump was priceless! Thank you instant replay!"**_

_**Static.**_

"That was awesome!" Candy cheered but then she fell serious at the severe belly-flop. "OooooOOOo! THAT is gonna leave a mark."

Cyel surfaced with a huge gulp of air.

"Ha!" Clyde smiled at the mean brunette kid as he was being whisked to the shore by the tug boat. Cyel growled.

"Come back and say that to my face, you-!" Then he felt something brush up against the inside of his leg. "_WAAAAAAAA_!"

Making like something out of the Gospels, Cyel jumped out high into the air and sprinted like a gazelle over the water before he tumbled to a sandy stop on the shore.

Up above, Chris McClean and the other campers were laughing.

Chris McClean cleared his throat.

"Very dramatic campers, but let's get back to the jump please." The TV host looked into the nearest camera. "It looks like the Electric Eels have two good jumps, courtesy of Clyde and Alecia!" The Electric Eels team cheered. "But also, Cyel had failed to get into the safe zone so his jump didn't count as a point. Sorry dudes."

The campers' faces fell momentarily but then Chris snickered.

"I'll go! It'll be fun like that one time I jumped off the high dive and hit my head on the diving board on the way down! I was ten so I wasn't that coordinated but I can do this!" With all that jabbering, Candy was lucky she wasn't pushed off by Chris. And with an excited squeal, the oblivious sixteen-year-old girl with blond silky hair jumped.

The oblivious girl landed safely in the safe zone.

"Woo! You go Candy!" Jared smiled but then gulped. "Let's just hope I can make it." Holding his nose the sixteen-year-old boy jumped for it. Jared made it.

Next to jump were Geoffrey, Damon, Halona and Erin. All made it safely in the safe zone.

Amaryllis was next. The auburn-haired girl looked at the drop and shuttered.

"Don't worry, Amaryllis; I'll be right behind you." Dominic placed a hand on her shoulder. Amaryllis turned to the boy and smiled shyly which made Dominic's face flush.

"Thanks, Dominic. I guess… I guess, I'll see you on shore." The red-haired boy patted his hand on her shoulder. Dominic's shyness got him best of him and he pulled back his hand.

"Uh… Yeah! I'll see you at the bottom." Turning back to the cliff edge, Amaryllis jumped.

The girl landed safely in the buoys. Dominic slapped his forehead.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Why did I lose it and pulled my hand away?!" Dominic lamented dramatically, clearly convinced his chances with Amaryllis were shot down in flames. "I am SO stupid!**_

_**Static.**_

"Dude, you better jump." Chris nodded, reading the boy's face. "That… was embarrassing."

Nodding, Dominic sucked up his embarrassing moment with the pretty auburn-haired earthy and jumped for it. Chris watched.

"It's good… It's good… It's- Oh!" Dominic's body met a buoy. Chris laughed as he saw the boy slide off of the buoy and into the safe zone. "Romeo's hit a buoy but it's a successful jump. I wonder if a head injury will keep him from wooing Amaryllis. Anyway, the Electric Eels won by a landslide! Ten to eight! I will see the Tasmanian Devils at the Campfire tonight…"

Minutes later, Chris rounded up the 22 campers in the middle of the camp. Shivering and wet, most of the campers were ready for warm clothes and lunch. Leave it to McClean to drag on their suffering.

"Great job campers! But today's challenge goes to the Electric Eels and their impeccable participation. The Electric Eels have won immunity from being voted off and a brand new Jacuzzi!" He gestured for a large thing under a blue tarp with Chef Hatchet standing by.

The brawny chef rolled his eyes as he yanked off the tarp and posed to sell the item. The Electric Eels team squealed in delight.

"Oh, thank the higher power for jet-stream massages!" Halona eyed the Jacuzzi hungrily.

"The Jacuzzi is the Eels' and the Eels' alone." Chris then turned to the Tasmanian Devils team. "Devils, you were unable to beat the Eels' ten successful jumps with a measly eight good jumps. You are to be at the campfire after dark. Sorry."

The Devils team moped at their loss.

"In the mean time, Chef Hatchet has prepared lunch in the mess hall. Use this time to change clothes and get to know each other… Not necessarily in that order." Chris shooed the campers away. The teens were left to themselves.

As the boys were walking back to their cabin, Cyel got a stinging rat's-tail across his backside.

"YEOW!" The rich seventeen-year-old leapt five feet in the air. Whirling around, the brunette glared at the prankster.

"Great jump, Cyel." Sam commented, wringing her towel into another rat's-tail. "But I don't think the sharks would spoil their palate by eating your prissy butt."

The two seventeen-year-olds had a face off.

"Big words for a delinquent castaway!" Cyel snapped back. A crowd was forming around the two. "At least I'm popular!"

As the crowd of teens "Ooooooh"ed again, they turned to see Sam's reaction. The girl chuckled so easily, it made the hairs on the back of Cyel's neck stand.

"Popularity? Pfft! Eat your heart out, _Mr. Cyel Draconis Highloathe_." The blue-haired girl folded her arms. Then she looked the boy straight in the eye. "You may be popular back in the world, but not here. _Here_, you're just a snotty loud-mouth who will be put in your place."

With that Sam threw her towel on Cyel's head and walked off to the cabin. Cyel pulled off the towel, revealing his pretty face flushed with anger. But before he could squeeze out a chaser for the blue-haired harpy, the other campers followed suit and threw their towels on his head.

_**Cut Outhouse Confessional!**_

_**"OH! That Sam THINKS she knows it all! She THINKS she can waltz up, tell me what I am and walk AWAY?!" Cyel was shouting at the camera. "Oh-ho! Have I got news for HER! I am Cyel Draconis Highloathe! She doesn't know who she is MESSIN' WITH!" He gave the camera a liberal shake.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Whoa! Sam and Cyel have some vicious vibes between the two of them." Serinity gave the camera a concerned look. "I just hope they don't do anything foolish and get hurt. Camp Wanawanaka isn't about pecking order, it's about unity… Right?"**_

_**Static.**_

Minutes later the teens showed up at the mess hall with dry clothes and stomachs rumbling. They were greeted by Chef Hatchet and several bubbling caldrons of unknown food items. The burly chef eyed them all angrily.

"Get your trays and get over here you little sissies!" He shook a ladle at them. Squealing like ten-year-old fans, Alicea and Mathias were first in line.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Verbal abuse, nasty food AND threats all by Chef Hatchet!" Mathias squealed. "It's all I ever wanted! I can die happy now."**_

_**Static.**_

"What's on the menu Master Chief?" Mathias looked over the grub. Chef Hatchet cleared his throat.

"Pea soup, beef chili and mystery soup." The chef returned, tapping his ladle impatiently. Mathias looked over the nasty looking chow.

"I'll take it all!"

Grumbling, Chef Hatchet spooned all three of his concoctions down onto Mathias tray. Squealing again, the sixteen-year-old boy skipped to a table. Alicea was next and she looked like she couldn't hold in a loud fan-scream very much longer. Sighing, Chef Hatchet slopped the soup onto her tray and motioned for her to get out of the way. Taking her tray to the opposite side of Mathias, Alicea sat.

The teens lined up and flinched at Hatchet's menu. But all got their tray and sat where they wanted. The first table had Mathias, Alicea, Sam, Halona, Geoffrey, Yuko, Roland, Clyde, Erin, Nathan and Christina. The second had Candy, Arianna, Amaryllis, Serinity, Fiona, Junpei, Maverick, Jared, Dominic and Damon. And as soon as Cyel, the last to get his tray, walked over to the two tables, everyone stopped talking. The seventeen-year-old boy frowned when he saw that he was getting the cold-shoulder and icy glares.

"Fine! Who needs you suckers anyway?!" With that the brunette rich kid walked out of the mess hall and ate his meal outside on the steps.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"What a bunch of losers! They think they can snub Cyel Draconis Highloathe?!" Cyel glared at the camera. His frown deepened. "This is all that Sam's fault! If she wasn't such a harpy, those other kids would like me!"**_

_**Static.**_

Hours later, the Tasmanian Devils were seated around a campfire. But this was no ordinary camp ritual, this was THE Campfire Ceremony. Here, one camper's fate would be decided by his or her peers.

"Devils… welcome to Camp Wanawanaka's first Campfire Ceremony of the year." Chris McClean stated. But everyone's eyes were drawn to the big plate of marshmallows in his hand. "I'm sorry to see such a fine looking group before me tonight. I really thought today's challenge was in your favor. But sadly, one of you will be going home tonight." The usually sadistic TV host was strangely serious. "These are the marshmallows of immunity. If you receive a marshmallow tonight, you will stay but if you don't get one… You will have to walk the Dock of Shame, catch a ride on the Boat of Losers and never, ever come back. When I call your name, come get your marshmallow. Yuko."

The spazzy oriental girl was the first to receive her marshmallow.

"Fiona." Fiona was relieved to hear her name and gladly dashed up to get her marshmallow.

"Roland, Maverick, Mathias; get on up here my brothers." Chris called the three boys up. The three hugged their marshmallow before eating it.

"Serinity." He called the girl up to receive her marshmallow. Walking and taking her treat, Serinity quietly ate it as she watched the other campers get called up.

"Sam, Nathan and Christina; well done." They claimed their marshmallows.

Two campers were left.

"Guys." Arianna and Junpei sat before the fire. "I have only one marshmallow left for the evening and I have to say that this vote was unanimous. The camper with a marshmallow and who will NOT be going home is…" The TV host paused as the camera zoomed in on Arianna and Junpei.

"Junpei." Chris called out.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals!**_

_**"The girl's jumpy, totally shut off and probably not the best for challenges in the future. Sorry Arianna. You gotta go." Nathan gestured, pulling his wavy brown hair a little.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Junpei's weird but I think he's going to be more of an asset to the Devils than Arianna. Sorry dude." Sam waved at the camera.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I'd like to vote off…" A pair of brown eyes appeared at the bottom of the camera. "YUKO!" Yuko screamed, jumping to her feet. "She's a spaz! When she jumped off the cliff, there was no form in her jack-knife Mc-Twist! She's gotta go!"**_

_**Static.**_

"Arianna… Sorry dude, but you're walking the Dock of Shame tonight." Chris motioned for the docks. Arianna hung her head, disappointed that his stay on Total Drama Island was only a day.

Getting her stuff, the shy nervous girl was hauled onto the Boat of Losers and whisked away from the island.

* * *

_**Sorry Arianna! Please don't hate me!**_

_**What you guys think? Remember to review and leave the "confessionals" in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Tatiana. **_


	4. Awake-a-Thon

_**Hola everyone! Tatiana here with another update! In this chapter the teams are competing to see who can stay awake the longest but with a huge run, a big breakfast and a twisted quiz and Chris's reading of Webster's Dictionary how will anyone stay awake?**_

* * *

Ahh… It was a beautiful Camp Wawanakwa morning. The blue jays and cardinals were singing to the sun's heavenly glory as it rose over the pristine lake. Shimmering rays of blessed sunlight bathed the tiny island and for a second… Camp Wawanakwa looked like an ordinary summer camp.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" After a massive wave of ear-shattering feedback from the two-bit speaker system, Chris McClean's voice was heard over the loud speaker.

Everyone, possibly including the dead, jumped out of their bunks and rushed out into the middle of the camp. Still asleep on their feet, the campers stood around the speaker pole.

"WHAT?! Fire? Flood? Carbs?!" Candy gasped, hands on her face. Just then the infamous chuckle of Chris McClean was heard.

The TV host walked up to the campers, bright-eyed, coiffed and smiling.

"Good morning. How was your first night in Camp Wanawakwa?" The awake teens just stared at the man, trembling from the massive adrenaline rush but still dead on their feet. Chris laughed again. "Well, I've seem more alert people at a retirement home."

That snapped Halona out of her sleepy haze.

"Hey! Chris! That wasn't nice! What if there are people in retirement homes watching?!" The red-haired girl waved her arms, in her short, black, booty shorts with cartoon dinosaurs, knee-high, white socks, and a black t-shirt with a cartoon dinosaur and "Rawr means "I love you in Dinosaur" written on it.

"Then they will get my joke by the end of the show!" Chris winked at the nearest camera. Then he turned to the campers. "I will give all of you five minutes to be dressed, decent and at the mess hall or you will be disqualified from the incoming challenge." When those words left his mouth, the teens rocketed for their cabins.

Chris was waiting on the porch of the mess hall, looking keenly at his watch as he counted down the time. Then he heard heavy breathing in front of him. Alicea, Sam, Geoffrey, Roland, Halona and Mathias were the first at the mess hall.

"Nice hair Alicea or do you always have the bed-head look all the time?" The man commented, looking at the mussed black hair of the seventeen-year-old girl.

"Oh no. It took a lot of work to make it look like I just woke up." The black-haired rocker delicately ran her fingers through her hair. "I've been up since four, primping up JUST for you."

Chris chuckled and looked at his watch.

"Four a.m. was ten minutes ago." He returned. The campers all groaned.

"You mean to tell me THAT I WENT TO SLEEP ONLY THIRTY MINUTES AGO?!" Roland exclaimed, his hair mussed.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I totally went to bed at three thirty a.m." Roland looked exhausted as he hung his heavy arms. "I hate waking up early."**_

_**Static.**_

"Then why is the sun up this early? Back home it never did this!" Dominic looked over at the sun rising over the lake.

"Dude, this is Muskoka, Canada. A lot of weird things happen up here." Chris returned. Sam snickered.

"Like his five permanent o'clock shadow." The blue-haired seventeen-year-old whispered. Alicea, Halona, Mathias, Roland and Geoffrey snickered with her. Chris rolled his eyes, quite proud of his furry face.

"I'll have you know that I was voted the second most awesomely coiffed man in television right now." The TV host folded his arms.

"And what awful magazine poll was this on? American Kennel Society Monthly?" Sam asked. The other campers roared with laughter.

A frown threatened to tarnish Chris's celebrity face. The campers laughed even louder.

The rest of the campers came running up to the mess hall, each looking scarier than the next.

"Thanks for rushing. I'd hate to see so many of you disqualified from the challenge today." Chris gave a big smile at the other flustered, akimbo campers.

Amaryllis raised her hand, getting crazy looks from the other campers.

"Yes, Amaryllis." Chris humored her hand.

"Um… Why are we all up so early?-" The girl started before she was cut off by a very angry looking Fiona.

"YEAH! WHY did you drag us out of bed?! This is summer camp; we should be relaxing!" The wannabe model seethed.

"Yeah!" Yuko shook her fist. "I was looking forward to the fun in the sun and jumping through flaming hula-hoops!" Everyone but Chris turned and stared.

"Well, I can promise the last one." The TV host chuckled. Then he turned to Fiona. "For one: Camp Wanawakwa is no ordinary summer camp. This is a reality TV series and we did not drag twenty-two whiny teens all the way out here to film you relaxing; that plot has already been covered." Chris smiled at the camera. "And two: I've got you up early for some morning exercise!"

All the campers groaned loudly. Instead of listening to the campers complain, Chris McClean clapped his hands.

All right. I want ALL of you to run one lap around the entire island!" He cheered happily.

"WHAT?!" Complained most of the campers. "One lap… Run… RIGHT NOW!" He called into the air. The teens clamored for the beach and the start of an hour-long run. Chris sighed and laughed again.

Meanwhile, the camera crew was busy chasing the campers as they began their grueling early morning slave's-run. Fiona was leading the pack since the wannabe model was pretty athletic. The other athletic campers such as Roland, Nathan, Jared, Yuko, Amaryllis and Sam were keeping their distance from the girl. Fiona… was in a bad mood. No not bad; as angry as a chili-pepper fed wolverine! Everyone, including the girls gave the sixteen-year-old a large berth. They took this time to get to know each other.

"So… You've got a pretty good stride. You on a track team or something?" Nathan questioned Jared as they ran along side each other. The sixteen-year-old gave Jared a glance.

"I am." He simply returned. Nathan's eyes lit up.

Behind them, the other kids were doing the same.

"Isn't this the weirdest summer you've had?!" Roland gated along side Sam. The blue-head rebel shrugged a little.

Finally they ran the whole island. The beach was looking familiar.

"I can see the camp!" Amaryllis cheered breathlessly.

"All right!" Yuko threw her hands in the air. Then she turned to Jared, Roland and Nathan. "I'll race you there!"

Gunning it with all she had, Yuko darted forward with Roland, Jared and Nathan right on her heels. Fiona was enjoying being in the front of the pack when three campers whizzed by her.

"HEY!" She snarled. Yuko looked back at her and smiled.

"Sorry Fiona! We're having a race! See you at camp!" The spazzy asian girl waved. Fiona gritted her white teeth. For reasons unknown, probably just because she felt like it, the wannabe model sprinted after the three of them.

Yuko was leading, but just by a hair, then Fiona came up behind her. Laughing and having a good time, Yuko didn't see Fiona stretch out her foot and curl it across her ankle. Dropping hard and fast, the seventeen-year-old girl hit the ground leaving Fiona to bolt a head.

Chris McClean was waiting at the mess hall and he saw Fiona run into the camp first.

"Fiona! Welcome back!" The snobby-rich girl laughed loudly as she jumped up into the air.

"Yeah! I'm the first one back!" Fiona cheered.

Chris just smiled but then he saw more campers come walking in. Yuko was being helped into camp by Nathan and Jared, her school girl skirt and her short-sleeved black t-shirt with green letters covered in dirt.

"Yuko… what happened?" For once the TV host quirked a concerned eyebrow. Yuko cast her eyes at Fiona and frowned.

"SHE tripped me!" The ebony-haired girl returned pointing at the blonde-haired beauty. Fiona just flicked her hair.

"I don't like losing." She returned.

"This wasn't a race, you runway reject." Sam glowered. Fiona scoffed.

"This was just a run around the island. It looks like you took it to the bad place, Fiona." Chris stated. That's when the model gulped and had a 360 degree mood swing.

She traced her eyes back to Yuko.

"Uh… "Sorry" is a little late, isn't it?" Fiona questioned coyly. She only got dirty looks from the teens as the rest of the campers flopped into camp.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I kinda let my competitive nature get the best of me…" Fiona's beautiful face flinched. "I hope that doesn't affect my standings here."**_

_**Static.**_

"Campers! How was your bracing run?" Chris questioned. Most of the exhausted campers fell to the ground, too tired to yell at the slave driver. Chris laughed. "Now I bet you're all hungry. We've got breakfast waiting in the mess hall."

"THANK THE LORD!" Mathias cried, throwing his hands in the air. Hopping off the ground, the sixteen-year-old was the first inside the mess hall.

When the other campers peeled themselves off of the ground and into the mess hall, their eyes bugged at the huge spread of food.

"Holy… cheese…" Dominic awed. "It's like… Thanksgiving threw up in here!"

It was true. It was a twenty course meal of turkey, cake, pasta and fried foods. Yuko had her face inside a turkey, gobbling up the food. The other campers joined in.

Clyde sulked over to a table and sat, before burying his face inside a cake. Chris smiled, trying to hold in a wicked laugh as he watched the teens pig out. Then he felt someone watching him. Turning he saw Erin studying him with her arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I will find out." The weirdo tapped her foot. Chris gave her an easy smile.

"Me? Up to something? C'mon, Erin." He feigned innocence. The nerdy sixteen-year-old wasn't buying it but she quietly made her way over to one of the tables.

"Hey, Sunshine! Park that cute booty right next to me!" Roland waved her over and patted the empty bench space next to him. Erin's silver eyes turned black with anger as she picked up a cupcake and hurled it at the flirt. Splat! It hit Roland right on the forehead.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"That Erin; Ooooh! She's as awesome as a mountain that has never been climbed before." Roland quivered, tongue hanging out of his head. "And spunky too. I think I found my summer camp baby!"**_

_**Static.**_

"Hey! Hey! Check it out!" Sam picked up two turkey leg bones and pulled her arms into her sleeves. With the little bones showing out of his jacket sleeves, the seventeen-year-old rebel smiled. "Who am I?"

The other campers on her table shook their heads.

"Cyel!" Sam blurted out. Everyone, but Cyel, screamed with laughter.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"My arms are not wimpy." Cyel flexed his skinny arms at the camera and glanced at his biceps. "The girls back home say I'm totally toned." Then his eyes grew wide with the realization that his arms were about as toned as those turkey bones. "Ew."**_

_**Static.**_

Several minutes later, the entire camp had just stuffed their faces with the heavy food and was lying around the mess hall. Just as their full bellies, the long run, the lack of sleep and quiet lull of the mess hall put them to sleep, Chris came running into the room banging two pots together.

"Campers! Get up!" The teens groaned as they stood and/or rolled to their feet. Then they spotted a stack of papers under Chris's arm. "The paper under my arm is very important information. In fact, information that all teens should know." The camper's eyes were stuck to the paper as Chris handed them out.

Christina's eyes widened.

"These-… These are instructions on how to KNIT! What in the-?!" The fifteen-year-old daughter couldn't believe her eyes. Then Chris cut her off.

"They are. Each of you are to read this very informative instruction manual on the wonders of knitting." He stated with a wicked smile. "I advise you all to read carefully because a test will be given after your joyous reading."

The campers whined loudly.

"C'mon. Let's see some brain cells reactivated!" Chris gave a thumbs-up. "And I'll see you campers when everyone is finished.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I will NOT fail a test! It's like something that I do not DO!" Serinity looked square at the camera before her face paled. "Failing a test is that one of the worst things in the world! Well… besides going to juvy, bad politicians, the economy crashing, the environment dying… and death…"**_

_**Static.**_

Finally, SEVERAL hours later, all the campers were finished with their little knitting quiz. Their brains were mush, their muscles were noodles and their eyes felt so unbearably heavy that they couldn't keep them open. Then Chris busted through the front door.

"Campers!" Chris kicked in the front door, startling the lethargic teens. "How'd it go? Did you all finish?"

The campers held up their papers to which Chris scooped them up.

"Good. Now if you'll all follow me." The perky TV host walked out the door with twenty-one zombie teens on his heels.

Taking them to the sight of the infamous Campfire Ceremony, Chris had them sit down on the little log-chairs.

"Great job campers. A run, a big breakfast and a quiz… Wow… I suppose you are all tired?" The man questioned, trying to look sympathetic. All the teens nodded. "Aw. Well I've got good news and bad news."

"The good news is we have a nice campfire for this evening! The bad news… The actual challenge starts now." Chris simled as the teen groaned loudly.

"WHAT IS THE STINKIN' CHALLENGE?!" Fiona growled.

Chris kept calm, yet twisted eyes at the angry campers.

"An awake-a-thon." He smiled. "Everything you've done before this was to… prepare you for the challenge. The exhausting run so that your bodies are tired, the heavy breakfast to make you sleepy and the pointless knitting quiz for mental fatigue."

They all heard knitting needles and saw Junpei knitting a sock. Cue awkward stare-down.

"At least Junpei is putting his knitting knowledge to good use…" Chris said slowly. Then he snapped out of it and began explaining the challenge. "Your challenge is to stay awake for the longest time possible. The camper who stays awake the longest will win one for their team." Chris clapped his hands. "So your challenge starts… now."

The teens glanced at each other and blinked.

"And to "help" with your challenge-" Chris sat at one of the log chairs, pulled a HUGE book, set it on his lap and opened it. "-I will be reading several pages out of Webster's Dictionary."

The campers moaned loudly as Chris put on his reading glasses.

This was going to be a looooooong day.

Day turned into night and the stars shone brightly down over Camp Wanawakaa. As the day, the dictionary reading and the absolute fatigue wore on, many campers fell asleep. Devils and Eels alike were dropping like flies. Only the truest, most hardcore remained. Sam, Damon, Geoffrey, Erin, Junpei and Yuko sat there, eyes barely open but still powering on. Finally, Sam swayed violently and fell off of her chair, dead asleep.

"And Sam's outta here!" Chris smiled at seeing the seventeen-year-old blue-haired rebel happily asleep in the dirt. "We're down to five campers left! For a special treat, I've arranged for Chef Hatchet to do a little dance for you all."

And right on cue came a very unhappy Chef Hatchet, once again in his sugar-plum fairy ballerina outfit. The campers were too tired and afraid to laugh. Chris clapped, holding in a guffaw.

"All right! And Chef Hatchet will be performing his rendition of… Swan Lake to the musical stylings of Canada's premier smooth-jazz keyboardist!" Chris pulled out a boom-box and hit play. As easy-going music filled the air, the TV host quirked an entertained eyebrow at Hatchet. "Do your dance, Mr. Hatchet."

_**Chef Hatchet sighed.**_

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I HATE that costume…" Chef Hatchet glowered at the camera as he folded his beefy arms. "It chafes and does nothing for my lower-body figure."**_

_**Static.**_

To the smooth jazz and Chef Hatchet's surprisingly graceful dancing, Geoffrey, Junpei and Damon fell off of their chairs, asleep.

"Ladies… you two are left. Which of you two lovely ladies will pull off the impossible?" Chris turned up the smooth-jazz. Yuko turned to Erin and glared. Erin just blinked sleepily but firmly.

Thirty minutes later, Yuko and Erin were still going strong. Chris was getting tired of watching these two campers nearly drift off to sleep. Silently wishing that one of them would fall asleep, he was cut a break. Erin fell to the ground, asleep.

"And we have a winner!" Chris cheered. "Yuko! You have won this challenge! Congratulations!"

The spazzy seventeen-year-old gave a thumbs up before she too fell over, sleeping. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh. Chef, you're gonna have to help me get these campers to their beds." The TV host sighed. Hatchet stopped his ballet dancing and groaned.

Picking up Fiona, Chris left the rest of the campers to Chef Hatchet to carry. Fiona groaned in her sleep and looped her arms around Chris's neck. The TV host got stiff before he saw Hatchet grinning at him. Frowning, Chris walked to the girls' cabin with Fiona in his arms.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I bet you all thought I was asleep, huh?" Fiona snickered at the camera before an evil smirk curled onto her face. "Fooled you and Chris."**_

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Remember to leave the "confessionals" in the reviews.**_

_**Oh! and this updates are daily because I don't have school until Wednesday, usually the updates are Saturdays.**_

_**-Tatiana.**_


	5. Dodgeball

_**Tatiana here with another update! In this chapter, the campers are pitted against each other in a high-stakes dodgeball game. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Morning of the third day. The window of the boy's cabin was open and a weird sound stirred Cyel out of his sleep. Since he wasn't well liked, the second generation millionaire's bunk was at the window where the morning sun would shine into. Cyel heard hushed voices and the sound of golf clubs hitting… something. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, the rich brunette swung his legs to the floor and poked his head out of the window. To his horror, he saw Roland, Alecia and Geoffrey standing like caddies as Sam hit a rock off of HIS tee with HIS very expensive golf clubs. The teens watched the rock fly through the air and land in Lake Leech about a hundred yards away.

"Right where the fairway would be! Nice!" Geoffrey congratulated. Sam smirked, setting the golf club on her shoulder.

"Beat that Geoffrey." She remarked, holding out the club to the seventeen-year-old rebel.

"Oh I will. But not with THAT." Cyel watched as Geoffrey plucked his lucky golden golf putter from the bag. "I know it's not for the distance, but it's SHINY!"

With that, Geoffrey set a rock on the tee and wiggled his hips as he was about to swing.

"H-HEY!" Cyel roared, leaning out the window. The four teens turned around, looking like they'd done nothing wrong. Cyel was ready to explode. "YOU FOUR ARE DEAD!"

Then he stood, whacking his head on the window seal hard enough to knock shut the window. Sam, Alecia, Roland and Geoffrey snickered. Inside the cabin they heard Cyel fumbling and bumbling like a fish out of water. They all held in a loud laugh when the door flew open. The seventeen-year-old brunette rich kid looked… miffed. Cyel stomped out of the cabin in socks, boxers with green dollar signs and a nasty bed head.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"O! Cyel looked MAD! Here comes another trust fund meltdown!" Roland smiled at the camera. "This is so sweet! It was just like the universe gave me this opportunity to pull off the first prank of summer!" He gave two thumbs-up and grinned happily at the camera.**_

_**Static.**_

Marching up to Geoffrey, Cyel snatched the golf putter out of his hands. And if smoke could come out of his nose, it would have.

"You-…!" He shook his fist at the eighteen-year-old cowboy wearing hat. Though Geoffrey could easily twist Cyel into a pretzel, he simply backed away snickering.

Roland and Alecia laughed as they put away the golf clubs back into Cyel's golf bag.

"Good morning, Cyel!" Sam beamed, handing back the seventeen-year-old's club. Cyel grabbed it out of her hand and glared.

"YOU were behind this, weren't you?!" Cyel snarled, pointing a finger in Sam's face. The seventeen-year-old rebel shrugged.

"Actually it was Roland's idea. Nothing like a harmless prank on the camp idiot." She returned, her face going straight as she looked him in the eye. Cyel seethed as Sam looked down. "Hey… nice boxers."

With a laugh, Sam moved off toward the docks with Geoffrey, Alecia and Roland right behind her as Cyel blushed a little.

"You will hear from my lawyers, you four! Especially you, you blue-haired harpy!" Cyel shook his golf club as he watched the girl move off. "You surly, ill-mannered, crude, thinks-she's-all it, pretty-!"He paused, processing what had just come out of his mouth. 'Pretty'? Where in the HECK did THAT come from?! "I-I mean PETTY problem child! I wish to have nothing more to do with YOU!"

In the middle of his rant, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Whirling around, the spoiled brunette boy snarled.

"WHAT?!" Then Cyel's face fell to shock when he saw Chef Hatchet standing behind him, angry look on his all ready scary face. Hatchet tossed his thumb over his shoulder and Cyel saw that one of the mess hall's windows was broken. "What?! NO! It wasn't me! It was-!"

Chef Hatchet got a twitch in his eye. The seventeen-year-old rich kid looked pretty guilty, since a rock was launched through one of the mess hall's windows and HE was holding a golf club.

"You… are on morning grease-trap duty." The burly cook snarled, picking Cyel up by his boxers and carrying him to the mess hall.

Just out of sight, Roland, Geoffrey, Alecia and Sam high-fived each other as they watched Cyel take the fall for their little early morning golfing prank.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Well played, Sam. Well played." Cyel frowned deeply at the camera, arms crossed over his bare chest. "And I meant "petty"! NOT pretty!" He leaned toward the camera. "You'd have to be blind, dumb and utterly crazy to LIKE YOU!"**_

_**Static.**_

As the morning progressed, the campers all shuffled toward the mess hall, awaiting breakfast. Chef Hatchet was waiting for them, some crumby, poorly cooked oatmeal for the teens to eat. Geoffrey, Roland and Alecia came into the mess hall, laughing and joking like they'd known each other for years. Maverick and Amaryllis were all ready served and seated at a table. Mathias giggled like a fourteen-year-old fan-boy, grabbed his tray and basked in Chef Hatchet's awesomeness.

Grumbling under his breath, Hatchet peeled a ladleful of oatmeal out of the big stew pot he'd cooked it in.

In walked Yuko, Christina and Halona.

"Cats can't see the color red very well! Did you know that?!" Yuko rattled off another obscure pointer.

"Totally! Did you know some parrots have the intelligence of an eight-year-old?" Christina questioned. Yuko scoffed.

"Of course! Pirates were smart to keep parrots around so they can remember where they parked the ship when they drank too much rum!" The spaz with the silky auburn hair cheered.

Both Yuko and Christina laughed. Halona was smiling, listening patiently with her hands in her pants pockets as they walked into the mess hall.

Candy, Junpei and Damon walked in after them. The sixteen-year-old boy and seventeen-year-old were quietly listening to the curvy blonde-haired girl as she told them all about her social life back home.

Nathan walked in with Jared right on his tail. Clyde poked his head into the mess hall before making a quiet entrance.

Dominic gave a big yawn as he came through the door. Rubbing his eyes, obviously still asleep. Looking around as he got his tray, he saw Amaryllis smile at him. Dominic's face heated and he promptly looked away, holding his tray to the side of his face. Amaryllis quirked a brow but still maintained her smile. Man… he was cute when he was embarrassed.

Serinity and Erin walked in, both quiet as they meekly grabbed their trays, got their food and sat by Amaryllis, Halona, Maverick, Christina and Yuko.

Fiona snuck into the mess hall, knowing that Sam, Jared and Nathan were still steamed at her for tripping Yuko yesterday. But she didn't go unnoticed. Yuko's table went silent as they saw Fiona in for breakfast. Hanging her head and sighing, the supermodel grabbed her tray and food and sat at the opposite table.

Breakfast went on as usual but with Cyel and Sam missing.

"Why Ms. Sunshine, might I say that you look lovely today." Roland cooed across the table from his not-so-secret-crush Erin. The girl gripped her fork in a fist and glared.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"That Roland… is repulsive." Erin glowered at the camera, her dark brown eyes going black with anger. "He's nothing but a flirt!"**_

_**Static.**_

"You call me sunshine one more time-…" Erin hissed, glaring at the eighteen-year-old boy through the tops of angry eyes. Roland looked insulted.

"But that's your name… _Sunshine."_ He smiled. "I've made up nicknames for all the girls here!" Then he began pointing. "Candy Thighs." Candy. "Girl scout." Serinity. "Spitfire." Christina. "Malibu." Fiona. "Trouble." Alecia. "Bambi." Amaryllis. "Sparky." Yuko. "Bubbles." Halona "And my favorite… _Sunshine."_

Roland gave Erin a smitten stare.

""Sparky"?" Yuko overheard the conversation. "Why "Sparky"?"

"Because I'm pretty sure there is something short circuiting inside your head." Roland answered, not trying to be mean, just honest. Yuko stared long and hard at the boy before giggling gleefully.

Clyde snickered and that got him several looks from the other teens at the table. The sixteen year-old outcast sunk lower into his chair, trying to become invisible once again.

Suddenly the door swung open and a very steamed-looking Cyel stomped into the mess hall. Geoffrey, Alecia and Roland snickered on their oatmeal, thinking of the prank they pulled on him just minutes before. Cyel heard the hyenas still laughing at him and he shot them a glare.

"When you guys least expect it, I'll hit you will a prank of my own! Outstandingly YOU, Sam." He sneered, face red with anger. But then he didn't see the blue-haired rocker. Looking over his shoulder at the other table and around the mess hall, Cyel returned his eyes to Geoffrey, Alecia and Roland. "Hey! Where is that blue-haired harpy?!"

Everyone looked around. "Yeah..." Junpei said seeing a member of his team missing.

"Ya miss her all ready?" Alecia flicked a forkful of oatmeal at the seventeen-year-old rich kid. Cyel dodged the oatmeal as his face heated. "We all heard the "pretty" comment you gave Sam just before we left, Cyel."

"DID NOT!" Cyel fumed stomping his foot as his face got redder.

The other kids groaned in disgust or wolf-calls.

"He's in denial!" Roland threw his hands in the air.

"Ew." Serinity scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Lucky girl." Sarcastic Fiona made a disgusted face.

"Shut up!" Cyel snarled at the other kids, face too red to ignore. "That Sam is THE most angering girl on the face of the earth! And I would sooner have a root canal without painkillers than develop feelings for that REJECT!"

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Yeah… He digs her." Geoffrey smirked at the camera. Then he fought off a loud laugh. "I feel really bad for Sam right now. Cyel-and-Sam-sitting-in-a-tree!"**_

_**Static.**_

As Cyel argued with Roland and Alecia, the other kids got sick. This morning's breakfast was even more disgusting now.

"Anyone know what the challenge for today will be?" Halona poked at her oatmeal with her fork.

"My best guess is a twisted game of dodgeball." Maverick replied trying to pull his spoon out of the very sticky oatmeal. "So far we've been put through the same indecency as the first Total Drama Islanders."

Then all the campers heard a clap from the mess hall's door.

"Good morning campers! I see you've all enjoyed Chef Hatchet's famous oatmeal breakfast." It was Chris McClean, his teeth immaculately white and hair perfectly combed. The campers quieted as Chris stepped in front of them. "The participation of yesterday's challenge is to be commended. But last night's victory went to the Tasmanian Devils! Congrats to our favorite rodents."

Then the TV host noticed a camper was missing, one in particular.

"Where's Sam?"

The campers shrugged.

"Sam should be around here somewhere." Nathan stated. Chris sighed.

"I'll tell you teens today's challenge after ALL the campers are present. Excuse me." With that the TV host walked into the kitchen. Seconds later they heard Chris's voice over the camp's speaker system. "Will Samantha Turner please report to the mess hall immediately. We will give you two minutes and then we will release Chef Hatchet to hunt you down."

The teens in the mess hall glanced at each other.

"Her name is Samantha?" Damon whispered to Junpei. The boy shrugged.

Then they saw Chris walk back out into the main room.

"THAT'LL get her to come running." Chris smiled. "Chef Hatchet needs an excuse to use both his military tracking training and his knife expertise once in a while."

The campers' faces paled.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"There's penalties for not being the mess hall when Chris announces the upcoming challenge?" Amaryllis looked at the camera screen. "He'll send that scary Chef Hatchet guy after you? If that's the case, I'm sleeping in here."**_

_**Static.**_

"Now where is Samantha?" Speaking of the devil. In walked the seventeen-year-old blue-haired rebel, mulling on a toothpick. "Samantha! I'm SO happy you can join us." Chris sarcastically smiled.

The girl smirked at him. "It's _SAM_." She flicked her toothpick to the ground and sat beside Clyde.

Chris sighed and got to the point.

"Now that every one of you campers is present, I will divulge today's big challenge. This challenge will be better than yesterday's… IF that's even possible." Chris laughed at his joke but the campers rolled their eyes. Clearing his throat, the TV host rocked back on his heels. "Back by popular demand, the fans would like to see t he new campers fight it out in another high-stakes dodgeball game!"

Most of the campers cheered. "All RIIIIIGHT!" Damon cheered. "I rule at dodge-ball!"

"But unlike yesterday's challenge, today the losers will face a Campfire Ceremony where one of you will have to get voted off." Chris continued. "Nothing like a little fire under your butt to make friends turn on friends, huh?" He laughed lightly. "Now let us mosey on over to the dodge-ball court!"

About two minutes later the Tasmanian Devils and the Electric Eels were looking at each other from opposite sides of an old tennis court.

"All right campers, you all know the rules of Dodgebrawl." Chris squeezed a red dodgeball in his hands. "You get hit, you're out. You catch a ball, the thrower's out and you get to pick a member of your team to come back. The first team to knock out all of their opponents is the winner! Now enough of the sultry sound my voice, let's get it on! Your honorable Chef Hatchet presides as ref."

The Devils huddled up.

"All right. Who's good at throwing?" Maverick questioned. Raising his hand he saw that Roland, Yuko, Fiona, Junpei and surprisingly Mathias raised his hand. Maverick cocked a brow. "Mathias? You can throw?"

"I'm the best dodge-ball player at my school." Mathias nodded.

"You better be." Christina threatened. "Because we can't lose this one! It means that one of us is getting the shaft tonight and it ain't gonna be me."

The other teens frowned at her threat to Mathias but nodded in agreement.

"I agree. We need to hit hard and fast. Anyone familiar with the dodgeball variation of Bombardment?" Maverick questioned. Most of the team got wicked smiles on their faces as they nodded. "Good. Sam, Yuko, Fiona, Roland and Nathan. You five are our catching team. Catch as many balls as you can while Serinity, Christina, Junpei, Mathias and I will bombard them with the balls that you catch. Everyone good on the game plan?" They all nodded. "Break!"

Meanwhile across the court the Electric Eels were having a hard time focusing.

"C'mon guys!" Dominic pleaded as Cyel and Geoffrey refused to speak to each other and Erin and Clyde sat alone at the bench looking very nervous. "We need to pull a team effort! I don't want to see the campfire tonight!"

Amaryllis agreed with Dominic.

"Let's just TRY okay?" The girl desperately tried to pull her team together. Still nothing.

Groaning Dominic and Amaryllis looked at each other. They might as well pick someone to vote off tonight because they were definitely going to be at the Campfire Ceremony.

"Listen UP MAGGOTS!" Then they heard the shrill voice of Cyel. Looking up they saw the gangly seventeen-year-old rich kid tying a bandana around his head, Rambo style. "You WILL get it together! Today's victory is OURS. The only question is… HOW soon can we taste it?!"

The other teens blinked. They knew Cyel to be a spoiled brat but they never saw this Rambo-leader side of him.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Holy chips and salsa." Halona blinked at the camera. "Who knew Cyel was some sort of Stallone Commando Dodgeball Leader? With his shrillness, the Eels could pull this off."**_

_**Static.**_

"We are the Electric Eels but that DOESN'T mean that we will go out in a fiery ball of flames! WHO'S WITH ME?!" Cyel called into the air. Surprised but still stirred to action, the Electric Eels raised their fists and cheered.

Then they heard laughing from the other side of the court.

"Wow, Cyel. Was that your big boy voice?" Sam shot at the seventeen-year-old rich kid, casually spinning a dodgeball on her finger. Cyel snarled.

"YOU and the Devils are going DOWN, harpy!" The boy gestured stomping up to the court divider line. Sam scoffed.

"Tonight… I will be accepting YOUR apology." She returned smiling at him. Cyel growled even louder as the Devils snickered amongst themselves.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Sam can sure get on Cyel's nerves." Dominic chuckled at the camera as flies buzzed around his head. "If she keeps that up, he'll be so distracted that he'll be peeling dodgeball rubber off of his face for the rest of the summer." Then his face fell. "I just hope we win. I don't want anyone voted off or hurt. Especially Amaryllis."**_

_**Static.**_

Chris raised his arms.

"Dodgeballs at the center of the court, please." He instructed. The red rubber projectiles were placed on the center line. "On three campers… One…"

The court was still, almost as still as a western street gearing up for a shootout.

"Two…" Chris dragged on his counting as he watched the teens stiffen and ready to race toward the balls. "THREE! BEGIN!"

And like racehorses out of the starting gate, the teens flew toward the dodgeballs. Red rubber went flying in all directions. Chef Hatchet blew his whistle non-stop as teen after teen was benched.

Finally Maverick, Junpei, Mathias, Christina and Serinity were left on the Devils' side. Clyde and Amaryllis were all that where left on the Eels.

"Easy outs!" The Devils chanted from their bench as the Eels looked very, very nervous.

Maverick smirked at the two underdogs as Mathias cranked back his arm to throw his first ball. Putting all he had into that throw, the sixteen-year-old meant to hit Clyde with it but instead, it flew out of his hands and beaned Christina behind him. Feeling the sting of rubber on her face, Christina fumed.

"Why you little FREAK!" She snarled and threw the ball she was holding. It hit Mathias right in the face and was enough to knock him down. "HA! Take THAT-!" Smack! Christina was hit with Clyde's ball.

Hatchet blew his whistle as Maverick, Junpei, Serinity and Sam rushed to Mathia's side.

"Foul and two out!" The brawny chef called out. Christina fumed and stomped over to the bench.

Mathias was still on his back, holding his face.

"You all right Mathias?" Sam questioned, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, dude. What's the damage?" Junpei asked. Mathias blinked and moved his hands from his face. A steady trickle of blood was coming from his nose.

The other campers shot Christina a glare.

"Time out! We have an injury!" Serinity called over to Chris. As Maverick and Sam helped Mathias to his feet Junpei grabbed some tissues from his pants pocket.

"Here, dude. Take five." Junpei handed Mathias a wad of tissue.

Helping the sixteen-year-old boy with short, messy red hair to the bench Sam shot Christina a venom glare. Shaking their heads, the remaining Devils looked back at Chris and nodded.

"Time in!" Chef Hatchet blew his whistle.

Maverick smirked at Amaryllis and Clyde.

"Sorry dudes, but you know the rules of Bombardment." Maverick cranked back his arm. He threw the dodgeball with all his might and it speeded toward Clyde.

WHAM! The sixteen-year-old boy with the emo haircut got the ball in the chest as he was launched off of his feet. For a second everything fell still as everyone watched Clyde roll to his side. He had CAUGHT Maverick's ball! The Eels cheered, Maverick gasped and Chef Hatchet blew his whistle.

"You're out! Hit the bench, son." The chef pointed to the bench. Maverick walked over to the bench, eyeing Junpei and Serinity.

At that moment Junpei threw his ball. Serinity was a sitting duck. But just before the ball hit her, Junpei jumped into its path, saving her but getting hit in the crotch.

"You're out!" Hatchet gestured. Junpei was helped back to the bench since he was unable to walk due to the blinding pain in his… tenders. Serinity was all who's left.

The gentle black-haired girl had no dodgeball in her hands and was defenseless. By that time Clyde had gotten to his feet, dodgeball in his hands, dazed from catching Maverick's rock hard hit. Then his foot hit a puddle of motor oil. The slick oil coated his shoes and the sixteen-year-old went sliding around the court.

As fate would have it, the ball soared and hit Serinity in the arm. Again the court fell into a stunned silence. Chef Hatchet then blew his whistle.

"You're OUT! Marmots win." That's when everything registered. The Electric Eels jumped off of the bench and raced out into the court. Clyde was swarmed by his team, getting hugs from all the girls, notably Alecia.

"WOO! DUMB LUCK ROCKS!" Cyel shouted. Then he turned his sea blue eyes back over to the defeated Tasmanian Devils, namely, Sam. "I want an apology in writing, sweetheart!"

The rich kid stiffened, another wrong word coming out of his mouth. But whether Howard knew it or not that fluky word sent an angry look to Sam's face. He had succeeded in getting her goat. The girl balled a fist and stalked toward the boy, the first outwardly hostile thing she did since she came to the island. Thankfully, for Cyel's sake, Chris stepped in front of her.

"Devils… I will see you tonight at the Campfire Ceremony." The TV host said with a straight face. Then he looked at Mathias. "Mathias, bro; you might want to get that checked out at the first-aid tent."

Later that night, the Devils were called around the campfire. All marshmallows were handed out besides one. Christina and Mathias were left and watching Chris intently.

"Mathias, Chrissie; it's come down to this." Chris continued to build up the angst. "Mathias, you built up your teams hopes by saying you were the best dodgeball player in your school. Well, I don't know where you attend school at but if you're their best, I'd hate to see their worst." Mathias hung his head. "Christina, you've got anger problems girl. Hitting one of your own… That's not cool. But the campers have spoken and the person to go home this evening is…"

The camera zoomed in on Mathias and Christina and then to the marshmallow in Chris's hand. And the TV host tossed the marshmallow and it landed in Mathia's hands.

"Christina." Chris's face was straight, showing that HE didn't even approve of her temper tantrum against Mathias. "Pack up your stuff and get outta here."

Christina frowned, her eyes suddenly matching her black hair. "Bu-But DADDY!" Christina whined. "No buts."

"FINE! Who needs this?! I'm better off back home ANYWAY!" The girl got up and walked out of the campfire circle.

Mathias approached his team, glancing at his marshmallow and the other kids. All of them held kind smiles on their faces.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**" I liked her but now! Dude, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Sam fumed at the camera. "The ball slipped out of his hand! Christina overreacted and now she's gone! Good riddance."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"That was very mean of Christina, making Mathia's nose bleed." Serinity shook her head. "It was an accident. But Junpei was very kind. He even took a ball for me." Serinity looked off, sighing dreamily. **_

_**Static.**_

* * *

_**So? What do you think? CHRISTINA, DON'T HATE ME. Remember to leave the "confessionals" in the reviews. I'll update this Saturday. (:**_

_***Sigh* I know The Devils lost, again. But don't worry, I have a great idea. Please be patient my pretties. **_


	6. Talent?

_**Hey! Tatiana here! In this chapter the campers are put up for a talent show...**_

* * *

The rest of the campers were inside the mess hall eating breakfast. Then Roland, Sam, Alecia and Geoffrey came walking in, looking like they were up to something. The four friends were whispering amongst each other, possibly planning out their next prank as they got breakfast. Glancing at the chalkboard that the breakfast menu was doodled on, Roland cocked a brow.

"Grits?" The cowboy hat wearing teen questioned. At a closer look he saw that Chef Hatchet was just serving up the reheated remains of yesterday's oatmeal. "Uh… this is the old oatmeal from yesterday."

Chef Hatchet cocked a brow so hard on his head that a vein popped out of his forehead.

"You gotta problem with that… little man?" The brawny black man returned in such a deep sinister voice that made Geoffrey immediately cower and hide behind his lunch tray.

"No, sir." The eighteen-year-old boy peeped and timidly held out his tray. Spooning the slop onto the kid's tray, Chef Hatchet gritted his teeth sending Geoffrey running.

"NEXT!" He hollered. Alecia and Sam had their trays, beaming with huge smiles as they bounced up and down.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Two of my biggest fans… Let's see how long those two can go on my cooking without fearing me." Hatchet smiled as he folded his arms. "My army enemies feared my cooking before they feared me."**_

_**Static.**_

Saluting Chef Hatchet with a tear in hier eye, Alecia moved to Geoffrey's table and sat. Grumbling Hatchet turned to his other fan, Sam. Doing the same with the girl, Sam gladly took her breakfast on her shirt as well as on her tray. Giggling loudly, she skipped to Geoffrey's table.

Roland, Sam, Geoffrey and Alecia were busy talking and joking with Maverick, Yuko, Damon, Jared and Halona.

"Good morning!" Chris said cheerily. "All right, I'm here to tell you about your next challenge, so gather 'round." He voiced. The campers came out of the corner and sat uneasily in their seats. "As you've seen, we've been using some of the ideas from last season. The jump, the awake-a-thon and the awesome dodgeball game. Let me assure you that these were only to cull the weakest campers from the stronger." Then Chris sighed unhappily. "Unfortunately, the network I work for has asked that we do another talent show. Apparently it was one of the fans' favorite segments." Popping his lips, Chris sighed disinterestedly. "And no matter how much it kills me, we gotta redo the talent show."

The campers cheered as a select few sunk in their seats. Chris frowned; they shouldn't be enjoying this.

"You have until this evening to pick the acts, showing off your team's best talent. Then these chosen campers will represent your team in a… (shudder) talent show." Chris shook at the thought of another HORRIBLE talent show. "Chef Hatchet will be judging and according to how he feels the performance went, will grade your teammates on talent. The team who scores the highest will gain immunity; the losers will see me after the show at the Campfire Ceremony. Any questions?"

Serinity raised her hand.

"Yes, Serinity?" Chris humored her hand but rolled his eyes.

"Just how many can we enter? What if there's a lot of talent on our team?" To the sixteen-year-old's question, Chris chuckled.

"The more weird or stupid talents, the better. Bring all you got." Then the TV host turned to the Electric Eels team. "You too, Eels. Whoever's got the talent, bring 'em out."

With a nod, the kids raced out of the mess hall, getting an early start on their talent show. Chris puffed out an aggravated sigh.

On one side of the camp, the Electric Eels gathered together to see who was the most talented.

"Okay! Who can do stuff?!" Alecia chimed excitedly. Her crystal grey eyes looked over her team.

They shuffled nervously, wondering whether or not that their various talents would be accepted by their team and finally, Chef Hatchet.

"I… I can play the violin." Clyde whispered to Alecia since he was standing closest to her. The seventeen-year-old beamed.

"No kidding?!" Alecia cheered. "YOU can play the violin?! That's SO choice! How good?"

"P-p-p-p-pretty good, I guess…" He peeped.

Alecia jumped and clapped excitedly.

"There's one. Who's next?" She looked over her team. To her surprise, Cyel cleared his throat.

"I can juggle golf balls… on my golf clubs." Cyel grinned smugly. The other kids didn't know whether to hate him or let him join the talent show.

"Really?" Alecia set her hand on her hip, suspicion written on her bright face. "Then show us."

The seventeen-year-old brunette rich boy shrugged and walked into the boys' cabin, retrieving his golf bag. Taking out two golf putters, including his lucky gold one, he pulled out three golf balls. With careful, skilled movements, he was soon bouncing the balls on the thick end of his putters, successfully juggling. Everyone was floored.

"Sweet! There's two! Who's next?" Alecia beamed. Amaryllis stepped forward.

"W-Well, I can play the piano rather well." She said shyly, stealing a glance at Dominic before looking away with a red-hot blush.

"Woo! Man, we're gonna win for sure!" Dominic cheered.

"Three." Alecia said unexcitedly. "Anyone else?"

"I've had exactly three years as a runway model. I can catwalk very well." The oblivious sixteen-year-old voiced. Candy did her best sashaying catwalk in front of her team.

After she was done, all the boys cheered.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp with the Tasmanian Devils, Mathias was demonstrating his dancing abilities. Busting out a silky smooth jazz move, his team was impressed. Clapping, Yuko giggled.

"Wow, Mathias! That's so coolio! Where'd you learn to dance like that?" The static black-headed girl beamed. Mathias simply smiled.

"I dance way better with music. I can Mosh awesomely too!" The sixteen-year-old boy tipped an invisible hat to Yuko, making her giggle more.

Sam laughed from sitting on the steps of the girls' cabin.

"Anyone can Mosh, Mathias." The seventeen-year-old girl chuckled as she looked at her fingernails. The Devils turned to the girl.

"I don't see you contributing, _Samantha_." Mathias returned, feeling a little insulted. Sam yawned and stretched.

"Well, I can draw pretty well...and_ it's Sam_." She snapped.

"Great! We have act number dos!"Junpei held up two fingers. Looking over the other kids, he popped the obvious questioned. "Anyone else? I've heard Serinity sing and I believe she could be the fourth act!" Serinity's eyes went wide and she shook her head. Fiona sighed.

"Serinity! Your voice is flat-out AMAZING! C'mon… for the team." Glancing around at her team, Serinity gave a quick nod, agreeing to sing for the talent show.

"Cool. Three." Junpei smirked. "How 'bout you Nathan? Anything?"

"Yeah; I've got a guitar." He answered. "I'll play."

"Four. Anyone else?" Junpei questioned. "Yuko? Do you have a special talent?"

"YEAH! YES, I DO have a spectacular talent!" The girl jumped off the steps of the cabin and raced to Junpei. "It's_ SO_ spectacular it's guaranteed to bring the house _down_!"

Though the other campers didn't like how she cackled, they agreed to let her on.

"Hey Roland, you're pretty funny; why don't you do a skit up there or something?"

The eighteen-year-old boy leaning on the railing of the girls' cabin shook his head, making his team gasp.

"I dig making people laugh but I can't do it on the spot… stage-fright; you know." Roland answered. A feeling of doom circled the team.

Maverick cut through the disappointed silence and looked at Nathan.

"Hey, man; go get your guitar and play us something." Maverick offered before he yawned again. "Give me something to jam to. I've been without my music for four days and it's killing me."

Just then Sam and Nathan came out of the cabin again, art pad and guitar in hand.

Later that evening, it was time for the talent show. Standing on the stage of a crumby amphitheater-like section of the camp was Chris McClean, trying to look like he was thrilled to be host this part of the show. All the teens were seated in front of him and brimming with excitement.

"Campers! You got your acts picked out?" The teens nodded excitedly. "Cool. Now for those of you at home, something will appear at the top of your screen. Do not be alarmed. This is the Chef-O-Meter. It monitors Chef Hatchet's like or dislike of the camper's performance." Chris turned to the campers. "All right, I've randomly chosen a team to go first. Electric Eels… You're up!"

* * *

_**Short? I know. This is just a taste for what's coming up. Remember to leave the "Confessionals" in the reviews. So just for not making you guys wait for next Saturday, I'll update it later today or tomorrow. That's how much I love you guys. *sniff sniff***_

_**-Tatiana.**_


	7. Hello Talent!

**_Hola everyone! Tatiana here with another update! In this chapter the campers show their talent! Enjoy._**

* * *

"So… Who's first to show the ENTIRE living world their talent?" Chris smiled big as he peered down at the Electric Eels team from the stage. Candy and Clyde shifted nervously in their seats.

Cyel volunteered first.

"That would be me, Chris." The seventeen-year-old rich boy nodded.

The TV host smiled an amused smile, knowing that Cyel could either be very good or make a total idiot of himself.

"The stage is aaaaaall yours, Cyel." With that Chris walked off as Cyel began climbing the stairs and took the stage.

Setting his golf bag up on its built-in caddie, he pulled out his golden putter and a handful of golf balls. Clearing his throat Cyel looked over his peers.

"This is a little trick I learnt while waiting for pitiable golf-players to hit their ball off of the tee." He voiced, as proper and stuck up as ever making most of the campers sneer. "I require participation from ONE of the audience. Halona… would you please hold these and toss them up to me on my signal?"

The sixteen-year-old redhead got up from her seat and ran to the stage. Then she turned to Cyel and with golf balls in her hands.

"Would you please toss me two golf balls to start with?" He strained to be nice to the redhead girl. Halona nodded, picked two balls off of the ground and gently tossed them to him.

Cyel bounced the balls on the thick head of his putters, smoothly juggling them back and forth.

"Now two more." He told Halona. "Gotcha." Halona cheered and she tossed them to him.

Now juggling four balls on two clubs, the campers and Chris were starting to feel impressed.

"Now the last two." Cyel's pretty face was straight with concentration as Halona tossed him the last two balls. Suddenly, the rich snob was juggling six golf balls on his two putters.

And for the finale, with a flick of his wrists, he shot five balls into his bag before shooting the sixth off into the audience. The little white ball slowly fell to the Devils' side and was caught by Sam. Throwing his putters in the air, Cyel spun on his heel and caught them as they fell.

"Ta-da!" He cheered, bowing. The camp was stunned speechless but they all managed to applaud. Cyel stood his face straight as he looked at Sam and held out his hand. "I'm gonna need that back, _sweetheart."_

Whether or not she knew it, Cyel meant that "sweetheart" as a genuine affectionate term; no insults attached. At his repetitive and usually demeaning use of "sweetheart" Sam flew out of her chair, cranked back her arm and sent the golf ball flying at Cyel. The little but rock-hard ball hit Cyel on the forehead and sent him to the ground. Sam was so steamed, she could insult him; the seventeen-year-old girl stood there, shoulders rigid, her teeth clenched shut and hands in fists.

Chris walked on the stage, applauding to the nearly unconscious rich boy.

"Cool, Cyel; I speak for all of us when I say… we had no idea you had it in ya." He peered down at the boy before looking up at a camera. "And let's see how Chef- Hatchet rated that little juggling show."

There was a pause as Chef Hatchet gave his score from a location off screen. A giant spoon appeared on a television screen next to the stage and filled to about halfway with the color green.

"And Chef Hatchet gives Cyel about a five." Chris voiced. "Nice, Cyel." The seventeen-year-old boy groaned from the flat of his back.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Golf and juggling… two things that I don't care for." Chef Hatchet narrowed his eyes at the screen. "But that mouthy rich kid pulled it off. Five out of ten for getting hit in the head." The burly black man chuckled.**_

_**Static. **_

Candy was next to take the stage. As speakers pumped in techno-catwalk music. The stunning curvacious airhead was just off to the left of the stage, straightening her dress. She was wearing something that resembled a sparkly lollipop. Finally Candy flicked her hair and took a step toward the stage when all of a sudden her pumps caught her dress. With a clean rip, the fabric disintegrated from her body as it tangled around her four-inch heels. Instantly the sixteen-and-a-half-year-old girl fell off of the stage and onto a very surprised member of the camera crew.

Not knowing what happened, the other campers and Chris McClean were waiting for the airhead to come walking out. After a few long seconds of waiting, the techno music suddenly scratched to a screeching halt. Blinking, Chris made his way over to where Candy was supposed to make her entrance. Imagine his shock when he found an underwear-clad Candy on top of a nearly unconscious cameraman, both groaning in pain.

Holding in a loud laugh, Chris came onto the stage and smiled down at the other campers.

"Eels… It looks as if Candy's catwalk was torn, literally. Her dress was ripped clean off and she succeeded in tripping and creaming one of my camera crew." The Electric Eels team's faces fell to shock. "And seeing that Candy didn't even make it to the stage, she doesn't count." Chris seemed more happy about one of his pesky camera crew in pain that Candy's embarrassing fashion mishap. "So… bring up your next talented camper!"

Amaryllis timidly took the stage with her electric keyboard. She was shaking like a leaf as she looked over at the other campers.

"Woo! Free bird, Amaryllis!" Alecia called up.

"Yeah! Free bird!" Candy cheered, jumping up from her seat. But then the curvy girl got confused. "What bird?"

The shy sixteen-year-old girl gulped, put sat on the chair and gingerly placed her fingers to the keys. Amaryllis then played a nice, mellow classical piece. Though her playing was beautiful, it quickly put half of the campers to sleep. By the time Amaryllis finished her piece, she heard snoring instead of applause. With a flash bravado, Amaryllis stomped her foot and cleared her throat loudly. That snapped Chris and a few other campers out of their little cat-nap.

"Yay!" Dominic got to his feet and applauded.

"That was great Amaryllis!" Chris clapped, yawning slightly. Then he looked at the Chef-O-Meter screen. "Now let's see what Chef Hatchet has to say."

A quarter of the spoon diagram filled with green. Amaryllis took it kinda hard and her lip started to quiver.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Good bedtime music. I want to be entertained!" Chef Hatchet barked at the screen. "NEXT!"**_

_**Static.**_

The last participant, Clyde.

The shy emo boy gulped, put his violin under his chin and gingerly placed his bow to his strings. He started playing a beautiful classical piece but then _twang_! His violin strings busted on the last music notes. Clyde blushed sheepishly and exited the stage, very embarrased.

Chris clapped awkwardly.

"Sweet. But let's see what Chef-Hatchet has to say about it." Turning to the Chef-O-Meter filled little. The Eels groaned.

"Alright, time for the Devils! Let's see who's first!"

Serinity took the stage next.

Serinity gave a shy smile as she adjusted the microphone to her mouth.

"Uh… I would just like to say before I begin that I'm not the greatest singer in the world." Serinity squirmed nervously before she cleared her throat, took a breath and waited for the music to start.

A strong instrumental started up and built up greater anticipation. Then Serinity blew everyone away with just her first line.

_"Closed off from love_  
_I didn't need the pain_  
_Once or twice was enough_  
_And it was all in vain_  
_Time starts to pass_  
_Before you know it you're frozen."_

_"But something happened_  
_For the very first time with you_  
_My heart melts into the ground_  
_Found something true_  
_And everyone's looking round_  
_Thinking I'm going crazy."_

_"But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I."_

_"Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open."_

_"Trying hard not to hear_  
_But they talk so loud_  
_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_  
_Try to fill me with doubt_  
_Yet I know that the goal_  
_Is to keep me from falling."_

_"But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_  
_And in this world of loneliness_  
_I see your face_  
_Yet everyone around me_  
_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe."_

_"But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I."_

_"Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open."_

_"And it's draining all of me_  
_Oh they find it hard to believe_  
_I'll be wearing these scars_  
_For everyone to see."_

_"I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I."_

_"Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love."_

The music ended and Serinity opened her eyes. Shrugging modestly, she studied the faces of her fellow campers. Mouths were on the ground and everyone had buggy-eyes.

"Hoooooly Moses." Yuko awed and jumped up from her chair. "That… was… GREAT!"

The rest of the campers hopped to their feet and applauded loudly. Serinity blushed slightly as she waved at the crowd.

Chris stepped up on stage, applauding and looking genuinely impressed.

"Holy awesomeness, Serinity! You've impressed your fellow campers and made the camera crew dewy-eyed." Chris looked to the nearest camera and grinned. "But does Chef Hatchet feel the same? Take a look at the Chef-O-Meter!"

The spoon diagram filled just under ¾ of the way.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"You got pipes on you, girl. Next time, smile a little and you'll get a perfect score." Chef Hatchet gave a tiny grin.**_

_**Static.**_

"That's not a bad score at all! If I was apart of the Electric Eels, I'd be worried." Chris looked at the other team, who were looking agitated. "Alright, next camper!"

Serinity and Chris left the stage as Yuko came walking up and everyone could clearly see the pompoms in her hands. The seventeen-year-old crazy asian wiped her nose on her sleeve before clearing her throat loudly.

"Observe." The girl held the two pompoms in her hands. Everyone on the Devils team groaned as the Eels started to snicker.

"Aw MAN!" Roland groaned face-palming. Then he turned to Chris. "Just-… just take her off! She's gonna embarrass herself AND this team!"

The mischievous host looked at the girl with the auburn hair and shook his head.

"Crippling embarrassment is what TDI is ALL about." Chris returned and returned his eyes to the stage.

Yuko raised her rustling pompoms and shook them slightly above her head.

"Winners on the left, winners on the right. C'mon Devils; fight, fight, fight!" She shook her pompoms like an uncoordinated cheerleader. She handled her pompoms unsuccessfully, even dropping both at one point.

The Eels were wailing with laughter as the Tasmanian Devils were sinking deeper into their chairs, plotting how to get rid of Yuko. Finally the seventeen-year-old girl smiled at everyone.

"LET'S DO THIS!" She shouted. Then Yuko started somersaulting, flipping and cartwheeling all over the stage, leaving everyone to awe.

Finally after flipping all over the stage, the seventeen-year-old girl stopped in the center of the stage. Flicking a hidden switch on both of the handles of her pompoms, a fuse was lit. As the fuse counted down, Yuko did one last cheerleader rah-rah.

"2, 4, 6, 8! Who are you gonna appreciate?!" Yuko cheered, shaking her pompoms enthusiastically.

As the fuse was on its last few centimeters to detonating, Yuko spun tossed her pompoms in the air. The furry pompoms flew high into the air and then… BOOM! The pompoms exploded into a fireball. The stage was immediately set ablaze. Yuko bowed as flaming debris rained down on the stage and part of the stage's dome fell to the ground.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"A few ounces of gunpowder in each of my pompoms brought the house DOWN!" Yuko cheered at the screen.**_

_**Static.**_

To Yuko's surprise she saw that she got an even bigger applause than Serinity had gotten.

"AAA!" Roland jumped to his feet. "AWESOME! ENCORE! ENCORE! AUTHOR AND ALL THAT!"

"Yuko! Dude! Will you never cease to amaze us?!" The TV host threw his arms in the air. "Pyrotechnics and pompoms… VERY entertaining! Let's see if Chef Hatchet enjoyed it as much as we did!"

Looking to the Chef-O-Meter the spoon filled up a chunky ¾ of the way. The Devils screamed with joy.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**Chef wiped a tear from his eye. "It reminded me of the war! Well done, you freaky pompom-wielding soldier!" Hatchet then saluted the camera screen as he sniffled.**_

_**Static.**_

It was Sam's turn to get up on stage. Pulling up an easel, canvas and her paints, the seventeen-year-old artist bowed.

"Today I am going to paint Lake Leech at sunrise." Her voice suddenly got soft and mellow as she put her paint brush into a dark gray paint. "Now we need to make Wanawankwa's happy little mountains. To do that, let's get crazy and start off with a big stroke of gray." Dragging hier brush across the canvas, the girl made a jagged squiggle. "You can make your sunrises as bright you want, but in this happy little world the mountain ranges are dark."

In less that five minutes the talented seventeen-year-old made an very impressive back ground.

"And now for the foreground." Sam's voice was still soft and mellow. "Let's put a happy pine tree right here in the center of our painting." Her hand nearly touched the canvas as she positioned her "happy pine tree". Mixing a dark brown and green together she skillfully made a pine tree. After that, her painting was finished. "And there you have a Wanawakwa sunrise. Thanks for painting with me and God bless."

With that Sam picked up her stuff and quietly walked off the stage. The crowd was torn; some were incredibly impressed that Sam could hammer out a really good landscape in just ten minutss while others were sound asleep. Chris stepped up on stage.

"Uh… Thanks, Sam. That was… uncomfortable." Then he smiled at the nearest camera. "Let's see what Chef Hatchet has to say about Sam's happy landscape."

They watched the Chef-O-Meter and it pleasantly filled up halfway.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"That kid can paint the crud out of landscapes!" Hatchet was clearly impressed. "But I agree with Chris. That was uncomfortable."**_

_**Static.**_

He heard footsteps on the stage. Turning Chris saw Nathan with his guitar, dragging a chair behind him and an easy smile on his face.

"That would be me, Chris." Nathan said, setting up his chair. Chris nodded.

"Give it up for Nathan and his guitar!" With that the TV host walked off the stage and left the spotlight for Nathan. Adjusting the microphone and sitting, the sixteen- year-old boy smiled at his team. Grinning, he swung his guitar over his shoulders and into his hands.

"I hope you guys still respect me in the morning." Nathan said, chuckling .

And the boy strummed his guitar. As soon as that pick met the strings of his electric guitar, that's the last thing Nathan remembered. The campers were thunderstruck.

_"There was a time_  
_When I was brokenhearted_  
_Love wasn't much of a friend of mine_  
_The tables have turned - yeah."_

_"Cause me and them ways have parted_  
_That kinda love was the killin' kind_  
_All I want is someone I can't resist_  
_I know - all I - need to know_  
_By the way I got kissed."_

Making his rounds to all the boys, Nathan was showing a side of himself that was only unchained when he was performing.

_"I was cryin' when I met you_  
_Now I'm tryin' to forget you_  
_Your love is sweet misery._

_"I was cryin' just to get you_  
_Now I'm dryin' 'cause I let you_  
_Do what you do down on me." _

_"Now there's not even breathing room_  
_Between pleasure and pain_  
_Yeah you cry when we're makin' love_  
_Must be one and the same."_

_"It's down on me_  
_Yeah, I got to tell you one thing_  
_It's been on my mind, girl I gotta say."_

_"We're partners in crime_  
_You got that certain something_  
_What you do to me takes my breath away."_

Nathan got a mischievous look on his face as he eyed Chris. Running up to the man, he pinned him to the stage. He stood close to him and picked out his solo, his hands dangerously close to his belt-buckle. Chris was frozen, dumbstruck and unable to do anything than stand rigid. Nathan held his eyes to his, his tongue coming out of her mouth and flapping at the TV host.

_"Now the word out on the street_  
_Is the devil's in your kiss_  
_If our love goes up in flames."_

_"That's a fire I can't resist_  
_I was cryin' when I met you_  
_Now I'm tryin' to forget you_  
_Your love is sweet misery." _

Then he yanked off his belt and paraded back towards the stage.

_"I was cryin' just to get you_  
_Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you_  
_Do what you do to me."_

_"Cause what you got inside_  
_Ain't where your love should stay_  
_Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love_  
_'Til you give your heart away."_

_"I was cryin' just to get you_  
_Now I'm dyin' just to let you_  
_Do what you do, what you do down on me_  
_Baby, baby, baby."_

_**(Guitar solo.)**_

Cranking out the ending riff to his song, he pulled the guitar off of his shoulders and smashed it on the stage. Throwing the microphone into the audience, Nathan fell to his knees and screamed out the last line.

"Your love is sweet miser-_**yyyyyy**_."

Everybody fell silent.

"THANK YOU CANADA!" And with that Nathan promptly passed out.

A stunned Chris walked up on stage, holding up his pants with his free hand.

"Uh… let's-…. Let's see what Hatchet has to say." He peeped out, for once having a loss of words.

The spoon diagram was 100 percent full.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Whoa." Was all Chef Hatchet could peep out.**_

_**Static.**_

"And it looks like the Devils take home tonight's victory." Chris cleaned his face and looked at the nearest camera. "The Eels will see me at the campfire." Then he looked over at the unconscious Nathan and to the Devils team. "Uh… someone better take him to his bunk. My hands are full."

About ten minutes later the Electric Eels were around the campfire. Only Clyde and Candy were left and Chris had only one marshmallow to go.

"Clyde, Candy… You are the only two left and I only have one marshmallow on my platter." The TV host's face was straight and serious. "Tonight was interesting, one for the record books. Clyde, you're violin string broke." He smiled sheepshly. "Candy you never even made it to the stage." Candy sunk in her chair. "Your fellow campers unanimously called this vote a "no-brainer". The camper who will be going home is…"

"Candy." Chris tossed the marshmallow to Clyde. "Candy, please get your stuff and walk the Dock of Losers."

Candy stood at the Dock of Shame with her many bags as the tugboat pulled up, taking her away from the island.

* * *

_**CANDY DON'T HATE ME, I LOVE YA. **_

_**Sooo...Did you like it? Then review me your "confessionals." I appreciate it, love ya.**_

_**A/N: Don't own Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis or Cryin' by Aerosmith. **_

_**-Tatiana.**_


End file.
